<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>转寝小春秘史 by LitostYY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337337">转寝小春秘史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitostYY/pseuds/LitostYY'>LitostYY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitostYY/pseuds/LitostYY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千手扉间是小春一生最重要的存在，既是他在理论上教她认识女性了解性知识，也是他作为她的启蒙老师亲自教她性事实践，更是他让她意识到女性耽于情感与欲望之间的悲剧命运。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Utatane Koharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dolorousdolores">Dolorousdolores</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源于《房思琪的初恋乐园》，自我矛盾的观念之作。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序言</p><p>转寝小春作为木叶的高层顾问之一，和水戸门炎二人从初代目活到了五代目，被人戏称为活化石，当然这其中难免有讽刺之意，火影派的忍者私下常说，害！这俩又出来搞事了，果真活得像块化石一样又老又硬又碍事！自然，作为一个女高层，小春还能得一“女妖精”的美称，于是乎：害！小春又作妖了——显得尤为形象。</p><p>一个掌控权力的女人，为她作传，其中尺度很难把握，从约定俗成的社会共识来说，你不能把一个女人置于和男人同等的地位，所谓政治、财经、军事等领域与父权社会的建构不可分割，如若一个女人掌握了话语权，想在权力领域分一杯汤羹，她要么依附某一强大男性，要么被视为男性共同体的对立面，确立一个女性当道、窃权乱政的符号以警戒后人，此谓“牝鸡无晨，牝鸡之晨，惟家之索。”</p><p>当然，在忍者世界，性别不是权力的唯一尺度，绝大程度上，是以实力和师门家族来制造群体与摆弄社会的客观结构的权力，这一点在初代目千手柱间的孙辈、三代火影的弟子之一、拥有强悍的怪力和医疗忍术的女忍者——五代目纲手身上完美体现。至于小春，作为二代目千手扉间大人的弟子，木叶保守派高层之一，得以在正史中占有一席之地，虽与她的年龄有关，但更重要的是她的权力史，或者说，转寝小春的性史。</p><p>从社会风化角度来说，这样的小史难登大雅之堂，甚至有贩卖情色、诋毁高层和侮辱历史之嫌，可对小春这一女性而言，性是绝对的崇高客体，无法回避。回首望去，她自诩为性的主人，实不自知，她早已是被男性和权力摆弄的奴隶罢了。从她将第一次献给她的老师千手扉间起，她便被父权社会掌握在股掌之间，意即不对等的性与权力，这是一种受既成环境影响的集体无意识，无关小春与扉间个人。</p><p>笔者身为野史小说家，有着著书立业的宏伟抱负，甫一想要写出一本堪比《亲热天堂》的情色与忍道并存的小说，能与自来也大人齐名，可在后来的材料收集和创作过程中，感受到小春与我同为女性却只能被他者当作创作材料、被叙述的悲苦命运，于是转向以文学体为其作传树碑，权当做女性之间的创伤舔舐。原稿名为《转寝小春性史》，但考虑到有猎奇下流之意，以及深惧冒犯到某一哲学家的著作《性史》，出版时遂易名为《转寝小春秘史》。</p><p>因文学与历史终是两个体系，其中人物与情事略有杜撰和想象成分，并且为了服务于角色成长命运，对于正史时间线会做出相应提前和顺延，请勿上升历史角色，此作可视为同人衍生，如有雷同，纯属意外。</p><p>最后，感谢小春大人为我提供了充足的写作素材，以及我的精神偶像——自来也大人，还有木叶人民出版社的知遇之恩，让我的拙作得以被官方认可，最重要的是，深谢三代目大人曾出台的作品分级政策，保留至今，鼓舞无数作家自由创作，为木叶文化事业添砖加瓦。再次强调，本作为十八禁，请谨慎阅读。</p><p>献给Dolorousdolores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>正如女性不是先天生成的，而是后天造就的，小春也不是天生的政客，如若说什么是她生命带来的，那便是性。</p><p>她很早就发现了自己的Vagina，并且十分好奇，她不明白这个洞穴为何存在，它和肚脐眼一样属于小孩难以理解的身体部位，耳朵洞是用来倾听的，鼻孔是用来呼吸的，甚至大小便都有他们各自专属的输出路径，肚脐眼人人都有，可它是怎么来的？而那个洞穴为什么只有我有？小春陷入了思考，当然，她只是发现了自己，她还并不知道这是每个女性都所有的命运之门。</p><p>谈起小春的童年，就不得不提她作为忍妓的母亲，所谓忍妓，已经是旧时代的遗物，而在战国时代，作为一个普遍性的职业，并没有多少伦理的含义，它是低贱的，可在那个动乱的年代，人人朝不保夕，为了生存，普通人易子而食，卖身求食，典妻换食，在饱腹之欲无法满足的前提下，人与动物无二，甚至因为生命形态的进化，非理性的绝对存在，人比动物更为残暴，食色性也，又何来道德之说？而忍妓这一职业，脱胎于妓，依附于忍者，是个极易上手的工作，且来钱又快又多，它既不需要像传统艺伎一般，需要学习讨好主顾、彰显风姿的技艺，这是一门文化，又不需要像忍者一般依靠血继限界和忍术修行在战场上搏命，这是一种体系。而这一工作只是通过卖身换取情报，相对自由且风险性不高，以及还有一种更高等级形态的发展，即依附某一集团，犒劳疲于奔命的忍者们，这种忍妓往往是敌方俘虏与本族刻意培养的性间谍。</p><p>而转寝真纪是一个自由的个体户，她在一次任务中意外怀孕，待发现时，已经是个无法退单的生命存在，真纪自是比谁都明白，在自然界，一个部落想要繁衍发展，必是离不开强大稳定的生育母体，同理，一个母体想要繁衍生命，一定需要部落雄性动物的保护与供食，漫长的怀胎十月，真纪如若不找个可依附的饭票，她和她的孩子是活不下去的，于是她嫁人了，一个卖面的商人——转寝户，在这一点上，起码食物供应大可放心。</p><p>小春出生后，他们举家迁徙到火之国境内，做起了小本生意，真纪终是体会到相夫教子的幸福，以前漂泊卖身的岁月便被她尘封到记忆深处。直到宇智波与千手共建木叶，那一年，小春八岁，转寝户去世了，真纪面对年幼的小春和尘土里的丈夫，感到生活的不幸与艰难，一个孤苦无依的女子带着一个同样孤苦无依的孩子，活在战争平息不久的忍界乱世中，活着还是死去，堕落还是死亡，这个问题芳汀也同样面对过，这不仅是雨果在《悲惨世界》中提出的三大问题，也是木叶元年的三大问题：“男人因穷困而道德败坏，女人因饥饿而生活堕落，儿童因黑暗而身体羸弱。”</p><p>但真纪之幸，恰逢木叶成立，千手推出了接收政策，不仅忍者家族前来联盟，更有许多火之国的平民投奔在第一个忍村之下，于是她带着小春在忍村定居，并且接盘了亡夫曾卖面的工作得以糊口。</p><p>百废待兴，在思想上正是迎来一个轴心时代，于是忍妓这个职业被取缔，而火之意志的萌芽开始生长，各大家族鼓励生育，促进人口增长，吃饱饭的平民开始想着成家立业，繁衍子嗣，自古以来，伦理观与贞节观都是盛于统一的和平年代，而往往建构这一观念的思想家都深谙这不过是意识形态的技术策略，只有一无所知被反智主义和愚民政策操控的普通民众才深信不疑，将其作为自己的人生信条来表达自己对集团的忠贞和志向，于是在市民生活中呈现出存天理灭人欲的悖论性特征。</p><p>而忍者向来讲究简单粗暴，对于女忍者过多的束缚则是不利于实力的提升，因而，在木叶建立初，普通女性与女忍者奉行着两套不同的行事原则，这一心理形态可以参见在新旧之交自由脚与裹脚女人对彼此的审视。</p><p>为了整合力量和团结村民，当时还不是二代目火影的千手扉间建立了忍者学校，而小春便是学校的第一批学生。</p><p>长久以来，小春都在平民中生活，没有家族忍术和忍者规则的概念，成天与一群淘气的男孩厮混在一起，挥洒着用不尽的体力，爬树掏鸟窝，下河逮鱼。在废弃的战场上扒死人身上的物品，就如捡好看的石头相同的心理，无关生命，只是出于主体的相遇，对于孩子来说，自然的鸟兽虫鱼花草树木就是天然的游乐园，他们依附于自然，犹幼兽般的嬉戏玩乐，未曾出现人是万物的尺度这一自大愚蠢的认知，甚至也不会有男女之别，风化之体。</p><p>这种野兽状态的童年岁月从何时开始被成年人侵入呢？恐怕是她第一次问她母亲什么是忍妓，小春被真纪哭着打了两巴掌，然后拽着她去挨家挨户地找那些说出这一禁语的孩子们，小春被真纪提着衣领站在她们破旧脏乱的面馆门口，不停地嚎啕大哭，可依旧遮挡不住真纪尖利刺耳的破口乱骂，小春第一次感受到羞耻，感受到这个词语的疼痛，以及她感受到看客讥笑的注视与同情的眼神，这不下于一次公开处刑。</p><p>那一天，小春知道她与别人的不同，知道她再也不能和她的朋友们玩耍了，她是个屈辱的异端。而这一天，真纪决定认真培育小春，她给她穿上了和服，木屐，带上了沉重的头饰和流苏玉佩，她的一举一动都要求像绘本里的贵族小姐一般优雅高贵，而可笑的人往往意识不到自己的可笑性，甚至以东施效颦式的方式来掩饰自己的不足，却只能换来旁人更尖锐更大声的嘲笑。 </p><p>小春不能蹲着，不能跑着，不能松松垮垮地站着，她要跪得娇弱美丽，她不能主动要食，吃饭不能发出声响，要学会谦卑地服侍异性长辈，她不能裸睡，不能趴着睡，不能背对着与她同睡的人，她平躺着，将双手交叠放在腹部，宛如一个死尸。她要笑不漏齿，不能在男性面前漏脚，甚至夏天，她也要裹着厚厚的没有一丝敞开的和服，为了模仿得更到位，真纪还为小春剪了一个与公主姬发相似的发型。 </p><p>在这个家中，就连少有的几本书籍都是偏女德向的，《女子是怎样炼成的》、《源氏情史》、《烹饪大全》。而小春最喜欢的便是《源氏情史》这本言情小说，讲一名贵族男子和被他临幸的许多女子，里面有些许风花雪月的露骨描写，小春看得懵懵懂懂，却实实在在被这多情男人感动到，她只觉得能被这贵族男子爱着是多么幸福的事情。于是，在真纪安排的压抑学习生活中，这名贵族男子便是她唯一的精神支柱，总有一天，将她从这苦海中拯救出来。 </p><p>  </p><p>小春得以脱离精致玩偶的生活，有两个契机，一个是真纪的暴毙，一个是真纪暴毙后，她被安排进了忍者学校。在忍者学校，有许多如她一般的孤儿，学校既是忍者的修行舞台，又是孤儿们的安居场所。当小春被一个粗鲁的女忍者换下了繁琐的和服，套上了轻便的忍衣时，她感到前所未有的轻松，以及一股久违的自由。 </p><p>物极必反，被压抑久了的小春进入忍者学校之后，她自然的天性和在战场玩乐的力量被充分调度起来，一时间，竟然也和一些忍者出身的孩子不分上下，加之她早熟的言情脑，学起理论知识也比同龄孩子掌握得更快。在群体生活中，她再也没有过去被另眼相待的屈辱感，友谊和忍术学习为她带来了满足感，将她过去的创伤逐渐潜意识化。</p><p>有趣的是，小春的早熟不仅在头脑里，还在身体上，她十岁便了初潮，而且还是通过他人的提醒和教导才意识到这是什么东西，而这个他人是她今后的老师，未来的二代目火影大人，最重要的是，也是她的第一个男人——千手扉间。</p><p>那天，她和猿飞日斩对练结束后，就感到肚子有些胀疼，下半身也不大舒服。午后的太阳过于强烈，小春身上不停地流汗，甚至感觉屁股上出汗更甚，她很想回去睡一会，可恰好今天是火影大人来学校视察，相应的形式还得到位，她无精打采地瘫坐在地上，眯着眼看同样要被热脱水的同学之间敷衍的对打。 </p><p>实在是被阳光晃得睁不开眼，加之感到身体有些沉，小春便趁着老师没注意到自己，拿着水瓶，偷摸地移到学校门口的大槐树下，然而，还没来得及喝口水，她余光便瞄到一个高大身影忽然出现在她的身后。 </p><p>当天，柱间被外交事务牵绊到无法抽身，扉间只好代他兄长去学校视察一番，酷暑难耐，任是谁也不愿把时间耗费在太阳底下行走，对于忍者而言，接受炎热训练是一种修行，可是在这样鬼天气下还能想着修炼的，那不是热血凯和他的信徒小李，便是一个苦修的行僧，而扉间自不是这两类人，甚至还是个讲究时间效率的人，他想着忍者学校门前的大槐树上还有他飞雷神的印记，便选择这个最快路径。 </p><p>小春被这忽然出现的人吓到呛了好几口水，再一细瞅是扉间大人，下意识地想要逃，却被身后的人一把提住后衣领，小春是不喜欢这个姿势的，她有见不得人的心理阴影，于是她又一个下意识，弯下腰，朝后一个飞踢，却被身后的人一把握住纤细的小腿。 </p><p>小春有些惶恐，她不知如何解释对扉间大人出脚的动机，索性保持这个姿势全凭身后人发落。 <br/>
“你裤子脏了。” </p><p>这倒是个意想不到的开场白，小春心想着，他总不会跟我一个孩子置气，茫然地转过头，阴影下，还是那张严肃冷峻的脸，审视的红瞳，他没戴护额，额前的白发被汗水打湿，湿漉漉的几根发丝修饰了他的鬓角，看起来竟然还有些出浴美人的感觉。 </p><p>“我说，你裤子脏了！” </p><p>这一次小春终是反应过来了，扉间放下她的腿，她甚至感受到他宽大的手掌上残留的汗液还沾染在她的小腿上，顺着扉间俯视的视线，她低头看，短裤上除了灰尘，没有什么其他的污渍。 </p><p>“在你屁股后面。” </p><p>“那应该是我刚刚坐在地上弄得吧，问题不大。” </p><p>“上面有血。” </p><p>小春一惊，再一个下意识开口，“干！日斩那猴子竟然把我打出血了！”她急忙扭头看，隐隐约约瞄见确实有一块碍事的血迹。 </p><p>“这应该不是皮肉伤，这是……”扉间停顿了下，仔细打量了下眼前的小鬼，嗯……有些偏小了，转而发问，“你不知道这是什么吗？” </p><p>小春不明所以，总不能是内伤吧，她摇了摇头。扉间叹了口气，想着自己应该怎么向这孩子解释，是从医学角度给她科普一下，还是从女性常识入手，沉默了半天，决定采用迂回实践战术。“凉水不能喝了，你先站在这里别动，我去找个女老师过来教你怎么处理。” </p><p>“我是出了什么问题吗？” </p><p>“没有，你来月事了。” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>小春时常想，她一生中为数不多的屈辱时刻总是因为她的性别，这导致她在相当一段时间里有着性别自卑感，同时也促使了她在性懵懂时期选择了性压抑，当然，这并非她一人促使的，而是在整个生产力低下、重构民众精神的父权社会，人们不约而同地倾向于伦理与贞节。性与快感无关，它作为生产力承担的是人口繁衍的社会重任，其中的性趣与性向都是被排除到官方话语之外，而小春作为女性，在整体形态上是与当时人共担这份责任背后的自我约束，可在两性亲密关系当中，她又承受着来自男性对女性要求的双重性压抑。</p><p>前文说道，小春是个极则必反的人，因而过度的压抑反向促使了她欲望的喷发，等她迈出了第一步，处子的贞操便如厕所门前的娇花，只有那恶臭的蝇虫才视若珍宝，那时，她才真正感受到美丽与贞洁的悖论所在，此处不禁援引伟大戏剧家的名句：美丽可以使贞洁变成淫荡，贞洁却未必能使美丽受它自己的感化。</p><p>但此时的小春并非是个倡导女性性自由的先导，她甚至意识不到自己深受压迫，她单纯地为自己而感到肮脏和屈辱，如果说之前精致玩偶的岁月，她用言情小说和角色扮演还能聊以自慰，等她真正来了月事之后，便对女性这一身份产生了恐惧与抗拒感。</p><p>尤其是当她在扉间的注视下，被女老师领进女厕所后，一个少女与一个成熟女人相对时，成熟女人虽对少女初潮来时的羞耻深有体会，可她们已经历了太多的性事纷扰，在普遍性之下哪里还会有着个体的惶恐，她们只会为她感到高兴，甚至为了宽慰少女的难堪，她们一定会这么说：“从今天起，你就成为少女了。”或者是“这是很普遍的生理现象，你不用感到害怕，我们每个人都经历过，包括你身边还没有来过的女同学。”</p><p>这抚慰人心的话确实让小春心安了些许，可是接下来的事情与动作，却让她无法接受自己已然成为女性共同体里的一员，她脱下了弄脏的浅黄色短裤，当着女老师的面又继续脱下了她潮湿的内裤，从女老师手中换上新的裤子，并被教导如何使用月经带，并且每月都要承受这种流血的尴尬，她木然僵硬地站在高台上，看着女老师低下头摆弄她双腿之间那条带子，而旁边的垃圾桶里还扔着她那条被血弄脏的内裤，她的屁股光溜溜地暴露在空气中，暴露在女人眼中，以及暴露在整个世界的注视下，甚至她还可以闻到空气中淡淡的血腥味，小春仰起头，忽然打了一个寒颤，她的眼泪就这样莫名其妙地流了下来。</p><p>少女的泪水总与少女情怀相关，但少女的第一次流泪，一定是她不愿成为少女，不愿长大的抵触心理，那些就在昨日无拘束的玩乐与嬉耍仿佛已经被身体推向了一个久远的、再也回不去的诗意空间，她双腿间夹着的那条带子向她的玩伴宣称，我再也不是个可以无忧无知的孩子了，她正在向她的童年告别，即使童年时光并非记忆中那般快乐自由。</p><p>小春在女老师的温声细语中磨磨蹭蹭地走了出来，她看见扉间大人正在操场上指导那些毛头小子，正是这个男人，将她的耻感放大化，刚刚成为女性共同体的小春，面对着扉间，她仿佛已经脑补出那个男人看她的眼神与心理，就如那些鳏夫看她美丽的母亲一样，她又一阵恶寒，握了握拳，她定不能成为男性眼光中的那具暧昧的肉体。</p><p>不得不说，小春误会了扉间，他作为了一个研究人员，解剖过各式各样的肉体，而且他已经不是一个受欲望驱使的少年人，即便是不羁的青年岁月，他也稳重老练到了极点，寻欢也不过是生理的需求和一种忍者的修行，人是受力比多驱使的，扉间的力比多便是战斗与研究忍术的快感，他有力量有地位，并不需要通过找女人来证明自己的男子气概。因而，无论是作为孩子的小春还是作为少女的小春，在他眼中都是一个不经人事的小鬼罢了，但他还是考虑到需要照顾对方的微妙心理，把她交给女老师之后，便有意避开了。若是日后的扉间再回首望去，他便知道，这个女孩还是要经他的手才能成长。</p><p>这件事发生不久，小春的胸部也开始发育了，她的小背心已经遮不住发胀的胸部，每每对练时，她总是提心吊胆，生怕抽到一个男孩，这样对打起来，对方的手脚总会无意碰到她的胸部，而第一个碰到的便是日斩这个上蹿下跳、手无轻重的猴子，他甚至不明所以地多捏了两下，小春当时羞火中烧，一拳抡到日斩的面中。</p><p>男孩子有多皮实呢，就是发现新大陆时总是想要张扬一番，吸引所有人的注意。“嘿！你那里怎么软软的哎？”</p><p>干！小春心想，这下所有人都要听见了，她羞愤地看着日斩，恨他榆木脑袋，却又不知如何解释，她上前又多踩了日斩两脚，憋得小脸通红，然后终于蹦出一句：“我他妈再也不和你玩了！”</p><p>“我做错什么了吗？小春，你怎么了？是不是不能碰啊，我不是故意的，我是好奇你那里怎么和我妈妈一样有些鼓鼓的，抱歉抱歉！”</p><p>“你闭嘴吧！”</p><p>在越来越多的视线落到他们身上之前，小春含着胸落荒而逃，身后还隐约能听见日斩的道歉声。</p><p>有一个定律是墨菲定理，即如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生，或者说，如果你担心某种情况发生，那么它就更有可能发生。</p><p>这是小春逃跑时脚下一软而生出的不祥预感，她只着急忙慌地想离开众人的视线，却在众人的注视下硬生生地撞进了千手扉间的怀里，那一刻，小春觉得怕是没有比这还要糟糕的事情了。</p><p>而小春撞的这个位置也确实有些尴尬，她的头硬生生地怼到扉间的右胸肌上，即便这块胸肌也是略有鼓起，但因硬度和性别问题，小春并不觉得这对扉间是个尴尬场合。对小春，是与生育相关，对扉间，却是力量的体现。这便是男女之别了。</p><p>小春依旧不知如何开口解释，她还能感受到身后火辣辣的目光，她是不会忘记自己是为何而跑，如果可以，她真希望永远不要回头。</p><p>“你这小鬼太冒失了。”</p><p>扉间后退一步，拉开了两人的距离。</p><p>“对不起！扉间大人，我没看到您。”</p><p>替她解围的是跑过来的日斩，他依旧没有丝毫遮拦和隐秘，便把事件叙述得清清楚楚，至始至终，她都低着头，看着自己忍鞋前面的一块小泥巴，虽小但十分碍眼，而面前扉间大人的鞋却很干净，甚至他的大脚也白白净净的，就连他的绑腿都绑得整齐好看，她继续抬高视线，落在扉间的双腿间，因为忍裤的宽大，她不是很能看清那物体的隐约存在，她从未见过成年男性的器具，惟有的记忆还是很小的时候和她的男性玩伴在河里游泳时，那时的她太好奇了，不明白为什么男女的身体构造差别这么大，难道只是决定站着还是蹲着上厕所？她忽然想到自己当时还和小伙伴比赛看谁尿得远，为了公平起见，她的小伙伴们都像她一样蹲了下来，结果还是她输了，有些事情她并不清楚，站着还是蹲着，本身便是一种权力姿态，如果说她日后作为集团主义的保守派，一定是潜在的菲勒斯中心主义在诱导她向着强大的权力符号俯首。</p><p>但此时此刻她不知道哪一个最为尴尬，是被无知的同龄人窥视到她发育的真相，还是被一个看见过她屁股后头的血迹的成年男性，因为她的胸部而再次确认她的女性身份。</p><p>她是惧怕扉间的，不仅是因为他处于村子的权力中心和他强悍的实力，而是他过于严肃冷静，他身上的“爹味”太重，在某种程度上，他比柱间、斑更像是一个父权社会的理想父亲形象，他是家国同构的大家长，但又不显得僵化古板，因为他并非以传统来巩固现有地位，他推行新制度，时刻关注着局势发展并做出调整，扎实的理论基础让他意识到个体的有限性，却并未耽于学术苦海而无所作为，他将柱间的乌托邦变成社会现实，他的政治实践又将其演变为意识形态，可你要问他是否知晓政治乌托邦的悖论①，我想他是知晓的。正因为此，他日后的一切作为都将成为秩序不随时代更新发展的结构性空子，他和柱间一样，需要将其托付给追随他的人，柱间托付的是火之意志，而扉间留下的则是一个理想社会形态的框架，可人们永远不知道下一个实践者是列宁二代还是斯大林，甚至是戈尔巴乔夫。</p><p>话说回来，小春惧怕的这种“爹味”远不是权力系统的衍生，而单纯是肉体上的控制，对于大多数少女而言，成年男性是一种不可抗的绝对存在，他们与暴力和秩序相关，现实生活中虽不敢造次，可总是无法摆脱精神上的意淫，这种矛盾心态让小春不敢直视扉间，生怕露出思想上的马脚。</p><p>于扉间而言，这正是一个向女忍者传经授道的契机，忍者世界，不分男女老少，若是在殊死拼搏和紧急任务中，每个女忍者都因为性别瞻前顾后，那带来的后患恐怕会动摇整个忍者体系。而能有这种思维的孩子一定是没有体会过战争的残忍，那些能从战场上活着走下来的人，何来的隐秘与体面，他自己就曾经见过一个千手的少年被起爆符炸掉了生殖器官，躲在战坑中哭得撕心裂肺，他当时想他日后一定走不了路了，甚至这种对男性的屈辱可能让他都无法活下去，可事实上，那个少年捧着那团形状不明的血肉，趴在地上，不断向他求救，求生本能和对死亡的恐惧剥夺了人的尊严，在此，倒也算实现了性别平等。可他终究没来得及救下那个可怜的少年，他被泉奈的火遁牵绊住，等到那场战争结束后，他再回到那个被炸黑的深坑，少年的身体已经被完全炸碎了，甚至还不如那团被他生前抱在怀里的血肉完整……那样的场景，扉间觉得他一生都无法忘记，那天回去以后，他鬼使神差地将自己的盔甲改良成前后版，并非出于某一方面的恐惧，而是一种无意识的悲哀。</p><p>扉间再回到现实，看着这个低下头的孩子，甚至觉得这种烦恼是种幸福稳定的忧愁。</p><p>“你是叫转寝小春吗？”</p><p>小春闷声闷气地应了一声。</p><p>“抬起头来，看着你的同伴，这没什么难为情的，日后你们成了忍者，在执行任务时，同伴将是你唯一可信任的存在，这与性别无关，不仅是身体，还有你的生命都要以任务为重，若是他受伤了，你难道要因为可笑的理由而放弃给他处理肉体伤口吗，同理，于你也一样。”</p><p>小春知道这根本是两码事，平日的戏弄和生死面前的考验，她肯定不会不顾大局，扉间大人在偷换概念，这便是政客的借题发挥，无时无刻想用日常生活的错误来教导孩子知晓大是大非，这样的事情甚是常见，比如儿时丢三落四忘记了作业、钥匙等物件，家长们便会说：“你这毛病就像是士兵上了战场忘带枪。”我们确实很少听说哪个士兵没有带枪就上了战场，他只会因为过度恐惧而拿不起枪托。当然，这也是小春的想当然罢了。</p><p>小春作为女性，她那敏感的心思确实不适合女忍者的成长，可谁又一定要求女忍者必须忘记自己性别？正如女性不是天生的，她们是根据时事的要求或无性或第二性。更何况，如果当时小春再多读点书，再成长一点，她一定能和扉间辩论一个回合，她的母亲便是最好的反驳例证。</p><p>但不得不说，这件事也确实让小春克服了一定的心理障碍，她看扉间不再带着令人恐惧的两性观念，扉间和她作为忍者，都是无性的存在，直到她在未来的某天夜里做了个梦，梦里的性幻想对象便是她的老师。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①所谓政治乌托邦，乌托邦在绝大多数情况下是一种原则上不能实现的思想，一旦乌托邦观念落实为社会现实，它就抛出了原先的队伍，走进意识形态的行列。但另一方面，政治的乌托邦表达又强调对它的实现，因为政治曾经有承诺，不能兑现这个承诺就意味着欺骗，就意味着被抛弃。因此政治的乌托邦表达总是处于自我悖论之中。——《意识形态与乌托邦》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三）</p><p>对于少女来说，青春期除了初潮，最重要的便是恋爱，无论是爱或是被爱，她都会重新审视自己，她会留意到自己是不是不够可爱，不够苗条，脖子是不是不够细长，脸盘是不是不够精巧，五官是不是不够漂亮，而以前大大咧咧爬高俯低的行为是不是过于奔放彪悍，当被喜欢的人注视时，她会想着一口一个寿司是不是不够文雅，打嗝打呵欠打喷嚏是不是有些粗鲁，我又该如何才能让我喜欢的人注意到我，以及让喜欢我的人欲罢不能。 </p><p>没有比恋人的目光更好的镜子，当她开始爱恋时，她便开始构造一个理想自我，并且一生追逐和迷恋镜像中的理想自我，一如纳克索斯对自己水中倒影的迷恋，而日斩在此意义上充当的是厄科这一角色。正是日斩唯恐天下人不知的明恋让小春发现了自己的美丽，但同时也是日斩对她的喜欢桎梏了她真正个性的生长。 </p><p>当日斩拿着一束还沾染着露水的野花向小春表达他的爱意时，小春着实被震惊到，她看着日斩热烈的目光，手足无措，不知如何回应，想了半天，最终不好意思地笑了笑，问他：“你为什么会喜欢我啊？” </p><p>小春的潜台词是自己并没有值得他人喜欢的地方，她不明白这种不均等的欣赏往往是一种误导，待到小春逐渐崭露头角，进入火影精锐护卫队后，她才意识到男性眼中的性魅力多是天真懵懂、弱柳扶风、娇喘微微，这便是纯与欲的最高境界，既不是洛丽塔式罪恶，又不是烟柳之地的媚俗，至于性关系上真正的势均力敌，那便是少之又少，只会因为一方的强势与性趣，而要求另一方做出相应的配合，于是角色扮演产生了，他或许像《苦月亮》中奥斯卡一样被绑在凳子上扮演受虐方，但谁也不会认为他那挥舞着皮鞭的美艳妻子咪咪是主动方和上位者。对方的形态如果不是心中所求，那便通过改造与规训她来满足自我，即便她自身并非如此。这种情感姿态可被归为自恋与恋物。 </p><p>日斩眼中的小春便是一个天真懵懂但不失风姿的存在，真纪的教育与小春的童年完美地融合起来，这种举手投足间不同于孩子的性感对于小春自己是难以察觉的，所以她盲目地听从了日斩的回答“因为你好可爱啊！”不过或许连日斩也不明白那潜在的性吸引力是什么。 </p><p>小春又一次羞红了脸，落荒而逃，但我们大概可以猜测出，这次羞逃是有意而为之，细想一下，在这一时刻，女孩与男孩站在槐树下，世间喧嚣都被隔离在外，但自然万物却与他们同在，夏日残风、蝉鸣、麦田、流水和午后昏昏欲睡的人影，头顶的树叶发出了一阵沙沙声，树荫将他们各自的缺陷隐藏起来，静默催生了欲望，他们只能看到对方深情明亮的眼睛和那眼眸中自己深情温柔的残影，仅仅听到对方的心跳和血液流动的声音。于是他们的行为因环境而矫揉做作起来，在这有我之境中，女孩的倩影、羞红的脸颊、抚过男孩手指尖的裙摆便能入诗了，爱人的长夏永远不会凋零，并且“只要一天有人类，或人有眼睛，这诗将长在，并且赐给你生命。”</p><p>被爱恋的小春只恨对方不是个诗人或戏剧家，将自己的芳颜永远镌写在文字中得以永生，人类渴望爱与被爱，又渴望永生，生命会因木乃伊情结而想要与时间抗衡，但爱总是征服一切、超越时空的产物，永远捉摸不透，它可以被感受被陶醉，却难以把握和定义。 </p><p>自此以后，小春无法再与日斩毫无形象地对练了，她的体术一定要流畅潇洒，忍术一定要精准漂亮，只要日斩在场，她总会不经意地表现出绘本小姐的姿态，她并不喜欢日斩，她喜欢的是被人追求的感觉，初尝爱情滋味的两人都是如此，日斩喜欢的也不仅仅是小春，他更喜欢他寻情逐爱的生命能量。 </p><p>日斩是同期最为优秀的孩子，小春后来回想，如果当时是水戸门炎这个与她能力相当、思想相像的四眼田鸡喜欢她，她也许不会刻意扮演弱势一方，可现实是，她可以在考试和训练中出尽风头，但她总是比不过猿飞出身的日斩，久而久之，便形成了一种思维惯性，她被强者喜欢，被强者保护，也必然是强者的软肋，聪明的小春很会通过示弱与服软来满足强者的征服欲，以此来达成自我目的，这种协商手段对外表现是主动放弃了权力的角逐，将自己的性价值交予对方的弱点操控，但不得不承认，一个懂得如何拿捏弱点的人往往喜欢一击毙命。这一点使小春在日后的任务中尤为冷静果断，能在最恰当的时机通过攻击其弱项而了结对方，也正因此，被扉间编入火影精锐护卫队。 </p><p>在忍者学校毕业前夕，扉间组织了一场团队协作的测试，也因为这场测试，小春与猿飞日斩、水戸门炎得以组成一个队伍，而他们也是三人小组的第一批试验品。 </p><p>但对于小春来说，她没有想到毕业后的带队老师竟然是扉间，毕业考试的成绩并非唯一的评判标准，当时的分组也不像后世那般由血统和师门决定，第一批毕业的孩子多是平民出身，在忍村等级体系建立初期，预期目标是通过学校的共同培养来消除各大家族以及忍者和平民的隔阂，假以时日，所有人都被统一在官方整体的管辖之下，然后将每个人划分在相应的社会位置上，各居其位、各司其职。社会流动推动了各阶层开始对话，各自集团的思考技艺和思想首次迫使那些在自身框架内部思考的人让自己的世界客体接受根本质疑，于是忍者精神不再是一种封闭自足的体系，而将成为火之国民众的共同信仰，这一漫长的建构过程则需要从童年时代起，就将忍者意识灌输到群体的每一成员，即便在后世，忍者学校的平民已经越来越少，可是忍者和平民的思维和世界观却早已被整合在一起。因而小春等第一届忍校毕业的孩子享受的是空前绝后的平等（后指的是笔者生活的年代）。 </p><p>而这种民主策略自是出于扉间的手笔，考虑到并非每个孩子都适合当忍者，他便以一系列的测试筛选出有潜力的学生，这一系列测试权后来被交予各组带队老师，测试合格则成为下忍，不通过则有两条路可供选择，一是回忍校复读，二是放弃成为忍者，另觅生路。 </p><p>小春靠着理论与对查克拉的精细控制，最重要的是凭借着日斩对她的援助通过了测试，至于炎，小春当时并未留意到他，过分冷静与小心谨慎让少年炎常被人忽视，可以说，在这代平民里，扉间既培养了小春，又作为伯乐发现了炎。 </p><p>出于整体考虑和个体能力，十二岁的小春被扉间安排去学习医疗忍术，也是通过对人体知识的学习，小春才真正意义上明白了那个洞穴的生理价值，但是对于孕育的过程，想象力不足的她并不清楚男性的生殖细胞是如何进入女性的子宫当中，莫不是手动？直到她在书店无意间翻开一本大尺度的言情绘本。 </p><p>这一画面和认知确实吓到了小春，她躲在阴暗墙角，轻轻靠在木柜上，怕被他人发现，便将其夹在一本医疗专业书里面，再次翻开，她顿时倒吸了一口凉气，绘本里的女孩跪在地上，而那被刻意描画得强壮威武的男性，正在以一种欺压的姿态将他的菲勒斯送入那神秘领域，同时也抵入了小春的大脑里，她忽然感到小腹胀疼，越向下越有一种不受控的痉挛，伴随着尿意想要发泄出来，她感到疼痛与恐惧，甚至还有不可言说的屈辱感，油墨纸张和潮湿发霉的书柜味与这一认知并置，共同嵌入小春的记忆中。事隔多年，小春在扉间的书房里再次闻到一股熟悉而燥热的味道时，就不难理解她之后背德的行为了。 </p><p>小春在明了这一洞穴的真实处境后，很长一段时间她都处在惶恐与危险中，她担心自己随时会被刺穿，会被人从身后推倒在地，以一种跪舔姿态来承受攻击。小春只觉得那穴口如此微小隐秘，脆弱得不堪一击，可它却为女性流血，为孕育生命而疼痛，为人类诞生而伸展①，她并不知道它的归宿，它对于小春这漫长一生而言，正是my vagina was my village.</p><p>当天夜里，小春便做了一个奇怪的梦，她又一次梦到被母亲提着后衣领站在街道的中心，她和她的母亲被人群包围，她不停地哀求母亲不要再骂街哭喊了，可她哭求的声音被嘈杂的人群所掩盖，她不敢沉默，因为一旦沉默便意味着倾听，她已然从人群的神情和姿态中辨认出了蔑视与厌恶的情绪。小春忽然感到一阵眩晕，那些群众的面孔变成一张张碎片，伴随着刺耳的声音向她砸了过来，那尖锐的碎片割破了她的赤足，身旁的母亲不知在何时已经消失了，现在只留下她一个，她想要逃离，不断后退，人群又不断向她逼近，她已经认不出人形，只觉得眼前一片浑浊，仿佛要被永远困在这无物之阵中，直到她背后撞到一块坚硬，茫然地回过头去，竟然是她的老师。 </p><p>小春像是溺水的人，抓住了这根稻草，是他，只有老师才能将她从施暴的人群中拯救出来，因为泪水遮住了她的视线，她看不清老师的表情，只能小心翼翼地抓住他的衣角，怯懦地开口求救。 </p><p>“求求您，救救我。”</p><p>“我为何要救你？”</p><p>“老师，我是小春啊。”</p><p>“我并不记得有你这个学生。”</p><p>小春不明白老师为什么如此陌生冷漠，而在梦中，她已经记不清还有什么可以帮她离开这里的亲人朋友，或许从来没有，只有老师。 </p><p>越来越愤怒的人群像丧尸一般向她扑来，她向他跪下，如奴隶般讨好他，求他怜惜自己，她不断亲吻他的脚趾，抚摸他精瘦的小腿，抱着他的腿，哭得喘不上气来，而老师始终不为所动，他俯视着她卑微低贱的行为，竟勾了勾嘴角，一个念头忽然从小春脑海中一闪而过。 </p><p>“您骑我吧！”她向老师大喊。 </p><p>一切都朝着另一个方向失控了，撕开那层伦理意识的面纱，小春知道自己得救了。 </p><p>她的双手被反绞在身后，低下头跪着，老师的手抚摸在她白皙纤细的脖颈，然后划过她的脊背，粗野地扒下她的浅黄色短裤，她的屁股暴露在空气中，暴露在身后人的注视下，然后被对方狠狠地拍打着，她又疼又急，想要站起来，可是折后的双臂被更高地举起，她也只能跪得更低。 </p><p>然后她被老师侵犯了，一切感官在梦中被放大，她感到被贯穿被猛击被踩压，被无限地进入和占有，一切都水到渠成，按照她设想的方式得到了拯救。 </p><p>最后她躺在血泊中，隐约只能看见老师的那双脚，他踩在她的头发上，没有半点疼惜，居高临下地说：“这是你求我的。”</p><p>当小春深夜惊醒，她出了一身的冷汗，还未散去的噩梦余绪让她分不清是梦境还是现实，看着窗外惨白的月光和放在窗台上渗着夜间露水的玻璃瓶，她慢慢平复下来，却始终不敢细想那荒诞的梦，对于十二岁的小春而言，性爱是洪水猛兽，而当老师也被安排进自己那肮脏的噩梦中，她会极力否认自己对老师存有的龌龊想法。</p><p>而梦中再现的童年记忆让小春想起了她的母亲，想起了那个被禁闭在记忆深处的词语——忍妓，此时，她不再自我审视与反思，转向为她的母亲和这一词语感到羞耻，春梦了无痕，她也不需再为其寻找现实来源，明日太阳升起，她依旧是那个被日斩喜欢的可爱姑娘，懵懂无知，明天，她也许还会被老师检查忍术学习进度，然后等明天任务结束，她要买束花放在窗台的玻璃瓶上，总之，明天，她还是转寝小春。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①出自《vagina独白》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（四）</p><p>有时候，你很难描述清楚那一瞬间的心动和爱恋，心动是一种很玄妙的情绪，它就那样不经意间发生了，并且将与一生的钟情相伴而行，在生命之流，或许记忆总是蒙着一层物哀、离丧和恋旧的面纱，可心动从它发生直到死亡，始终是独立于人的情感意志之外的白月光与红玫瑰。</p><p>而青春的心动，却往往被权力机器有意浪漫化、神圣化，以怅然的共鸣去建构一代人的精神家园，为他们和他们身处的环境开脱，然后向后浪们展开一段怀旧叙述，这就是他们历史——history之中的故事——story。</p><p>青春神话不断被生产被复制被传承，甚至被赋予新的意义，可有一点却被有意神隐了，那便是青春残酷物语。所谓少年不识愁滋味，为赋新词强说愁，这种观念实在霸道，青春的愁苦与疼痛并非无病呻吟，热爱相信世界与对这个世界失望并存于心，他们是被寄托着希望使命的社会局外人，哪怕一点点污垢都足以让他们头破血流、畏手畏脚，更不必说那些奸淫掳掠的人世险恶。而青春的无知、畏惧、尴尬、挫败的创伤体验于权力长者而言，不过是主流之外的私语叙述，可“你以为年轻是好事吗？青春如同化冻中的沼泽。”正在寒冷中被肮脏淹没。</p><p>对于小春这一代孩子，他们是最为自由也最为尴尬的一代，他们的青春与集团的建立息息相关，这段历史便会有意书写这代青年激情奉献的面貌，并将一切规劝形式和实践操作美学化，青春的荷尔蒙被投入到忍村的成功诞生中，他们从他们被战争和死亡摧残的父母老师这里接手了维持和平稳定的理想，于是他们比谁都热爱这个由青春浇筑的忍村机器，并且将用一生去祭奠旧日时光。后人皆批评他们保守古板，殊不知他们那股子闯劲是建设与保护而非革命与鲜血，哪怕旧世界已经荡然无存，可依旧要死守信念的孤独。</p><p>从这方面说，日斩和小春虽然确实被青春的躁动折磨得辗转反侧，可他对于小春的喜欢并不足以达成亲密关系，生命意志是因修炼忍术和追求力量而充盈，超越父辈并且将老师的理念与制度发扬光大，和木叶一同成长，这本身就是一件可以与恋爱相媲美的浪漫。</p><p>而转寝小春的政治觉悟暂时还不上道，此时的她只是个小布尔乔亚，平日里除了忍术修行和医疗术的钻研，便是读言情小说。这种小说让小春沉浸在矫情的男欢女爱和幻想的白日梦中，她常常惆怅地望着自己，然后一句情诗便冒了出来。甚至还将少女神经兮兮的毛病带到任务当中，扉间常常皱着眉，耐着性子阅读小春递交上来的任务报告，感到一阵心烦意乱的头疼，这才子佳人式的文风，这各种诗情画意的描写，这捣鼓典故的象征引用，这诗兴大发的风花雪月，常常几句话能说清的事硬生生地用倒叙、插叙和白描、比喻等演绎了十几页，扉间合上任务书，捏了捏眉心，他的女学生不会是个写小说的吧？</p><p>昨天刚刚帮大哥批阅了一晚上的公务，一大清早又要帮女学生修改小说，扉间深感疲惫，为了杜绝这种不专业的事情再次发生，扉间作为一个男性长辈，自是不能像一个女人一样给这孩子做心理建设，他只能继续选择迂回。洪水泛滥，盲目堵截只会适得其反，考虑了半天，他从他的书柜里挑出了三本书：《小说的艺术》、《史记选读》、《小逻辑》，意欲从文史哲三方面重塑小春的思想和文风。</p><p>那天在小春结束医疗忍术救鱼训练后，扉间便把这三本书交给了她，并且嘱咐她尽快读完。</p><p>“这是我的修行任务吗？”</p><p>“你这么想也可以。”</p><p>“那您最后是要检查吗？是以什么样的考核方式，也方便我阅读的时候做做笔记。”</p><p>“考核方式我自有想法，你先不用考虑这个，仔细阅读就行。”</p><p>“我一定不会辜负老师期望的！”小春向扉间鞠躬道谢，然后又忍不住补充，“其实我很喜欢读书，而且我读书速度是班上最快的，理解能力也很强，老师您不必在这方面担心我。”</p><p>扉间张了张嘴，想说点什么，但看着小春满怀热情和自信的眼睛，还是算了吧，他是提倡鼓励型教育的，如果不是什么原则性问题，一般不要轻易干预孩子的成长，做长辈的，只要做好让他们“走向成熟的世界、走向工作、职责、文化和进步的世界，走向未来的中间人和向导”就可以了。</p><p>临走之前，扉间还刻意提醒了一句，笔记做到本子上就可以了，不要在书上乱勾乱画。等到小春回到她冷清的小屋，将书摊开在那张方形木桌上，才明了老师的意思，这几本书上已经被老师勾画得满满当当，甚至有些地方还做了注释，老师的字体遒劲有力，表述得也深刻简洁，确实是一个完美的行政领导。</p><p>小春抚过那泛黄的，被老师摸索了多次的书页，忽然涌上一股热泪，这三本书就如同一个媒介，将小春送往扉间的精神世界，她感受他曾感受的文字，思考他曾思考的问题，并且接受他思考的结果，甚至她仿佛已经看到扉间在一个无人的深夜里，坐在他偌大的书房，书桌上亮着一盏昏黄的台灯，他身着一件墨蓝色的浴衣，没有任何花纹装饰，手肘撑着头，而垂下来的白色发丝被手指无意识地玩弄，他已经完全投入在书中的宇宙，他的实践智慧正在酝酿，此时一阵夜风翻动起他的手稿，他这才抬起头，不知不觉已到深夜，他看见他忘记关上的那扇窗，月光下物影森然，万籁俱寂，扉间感觉到他并不在那儿，他不知道他在哪儿，他感受到的唯有自然之下的真理，于是深深哀叹了一声。</p><p>这样的夜晚和这样的男人，拨乱了小春蠢蠢欲动的心，她一夜未睡，模仿着她想象中的场景，一口气竟也看完了一本书。这一晚的阅读体验，成了小春思想扭转深化的契机，也是她日后观念的启蒙，但不能否认，这一新世界是与一个人相联系的，女性往往容易陷入一种自我暗示的情愫，她们爱文学、艺术、哲学、历史、政治、军事等一切形而上的产物，但并不能以此来生活，她们“更倾向于献身日常要求，更关注纯粹个人的生活。”所以往往把形而上寄托在一个具体可感的人身上，构成精神崇拜，从某方面来说，权力崇拜，女性要比男性更为忠贞，或许他们都曾意识到这不过是意识形态的欺骗，不过是一个集团不可实现的乌托邦，可若是这个权力机器与爱人相关，她一定会以双重思想让自己忠于爱，而非忠于真理，爱情信仰的崩塌远远超过权力失落，试想一下，如若亚里士多德是一个女人，她应该很难说出：吾爱吾师，但吾更爱真理。</p><p>而扉间现在就是小春的柏拉图，日斩的喜欢渐渐无法给小春造成甜蜜的困扰，她常常在修行落于下风，看着老师有意培养日斩时，产生了一种扭曲的嫉妒心理，即便他实力出众，是老师最为疼爱的学生，可是他们谁也不能走进老师的精神，他们并不理解老师，只有我是独一无二的，是老师认可能与他对话的唯一存在。</p><p>为了更接近老师，她拼命地提高医疗忍术，用微薄的任务金买了许多类似的书籍，那些少女的爱情小说则被她全部塞进床底下。有句话小春说得没错，她读书快、理解力强，天生适合做案头工作，她也清楚在战力和体力方面她是比不得这些忍者家族出身的人，但精细的查克拉控制与医疗忍术使其在团队里不可或缺。</p><p>而小春又是什么时候将对老师的崇拜慢慢变质为男女之情？她曾经潜意识的性欲还并未与爱达成同谋，而且不断被超我压制粉饰。直到她因操作失误而将一瓶腐蚀性液体打倒在地，当时是在扉间新建的医疗忍者实验室里，那黄色的液体溅到她的脚上和腿上，她当时就疼得哭嚎起来。</p><p>扉间立即把小春拦腰提了出来，又快速将现场收拾干净，以免造成二次伤害，而小春确实还没来得及感受到老师宽厚有力的手臂，就已经被放在沙发上，这种速度和疼痛让她头脑反应迟缓，等到老师给她清理和治疗伤口时，她才忽然想起，刚刚老师的小臂是不是不小心碰到了她的胸部……</p><p>“小春，你这冒失的毛病可得改改了。”</p><p>小春低头不语，和扉间完全不在一个语境中，她只想起了以前被日斩戏弄，被老师教育，而现在也许就是那个紧要时刻，谁还会在意对方的性别，但如果自己是伤在了胸部，如果只有老师和她在一起……少女想歪的脑补能力恐怕远远超过她的理解能力。</p><p>于是，她的脸越来越红，只恨自己为什么这般敏感，总把心思放在不重要的龌龊之事上。而扉间权当做她自责羞愧，也就点到为止，包扎好伤口便让她回去休息了。</p><p>受伤的小春格外脆弱，尤其在无人照顾的时候，她将她包在被子当中，感觉自己有些许发烧，她脑袋沉沉的，浑身无力发冷，也许正是因为发烧的前兆才让她操作失误，可为什么不在老师在场时发作出来呢，起码还能被问候一下，虽然以老师的秉性，也不会特别温柔。</p><p>她缩了缩身体，仿佛回到了生命的原始形态，或者还是一个被包裹在摇篮或者母亲怀里可爱的小生命，当然这样温情的画面小春几乎没有亲身经历，于是她只能把自己置于父母之爱以外的呵护之中，模糊的意识和求爱的心理，让小春不受控地抚摸自己，仿佛另一个人发烫的大手一般，轻轻地在她身上游走，那是唯一可以取暖的方式，那双手温柔爱怜地捏了捏她圆圆的脸蛋，然后掖了掖被角，手摸索着探究着，那无尽的原始和野性，她的胸部、腹部、腰部，所有身体部位不再是生理上的含义，而是一个生命对另一个生命的照顾与疼爱，</p><p>小春在这样的爱抚下，合上了眼，意识越来越模糊，她只觉得这双手是威严与慈爱的典范，她迷失在被柔软拥抱的安身之所，她在这双手上重生，并且永远属于它，那操刀的老茧和深刻的手纹在她无人到来的美丽躯体上留下了阅读的印记，她会被轻轻翻阅，在无数个夜晚，她和它在一片昏黄中低吟，如一朵含苞待放的玫瑰在他掌心开放。流水声如夜晚的呜唱，开合之间，她等来了那与身体有关的无声的言语，他们终于跨越山河与时空相遇了。</p><p>小春也终于站上了高山之巅，如诸神一般，掀开了人造的伦理苍穹，她将精神与肉体都交还给自己，并且像女神一般，打开了自己的命运之门，她知道，快感来临之时，她会如酒神的信徒一般撕碎她们的国王、丈夫、孩子，只向那一红豆般的存在低头膜拜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）</p><p>说来可惜，小春的初恋并不是让她魂牵梦萦的老师，那总是诗的少女情怀很快就被急转直下的现实状况给打碎了。宇智波斑的叛村与随之而来的九尾之乱，让正在建设中的木叶遭受了第一次重创，那漫天瓦砾、血肉横飞的夜晚，再次唤醒了这代人对战争的恐惧回忆，与动乱的战国时代不同的是，如今那些手无寸铁的平民被迫参与到忍者之间毁灭地形的绞肉机战役中。</p><p>小春对于建村前的战争记忆很模糊，她只记得那时候每天都能在战场上的死人堆里拾荒。人死之后，复归尘土，生生死死不过是自然的轮回运转，她从未感受到哀伤与悲恸。而如今，十三岁的小春第一次直面战争的残忍，她不再以稚童般的目光注视着战火中残败哀嚎的肉体。悲剧之所以为悲剧，便是源于那积极参与的情感状态与人生态度，她不再冷眼旁观，不再将自己置于自然的高度，她感受到人为环境的脆弱与残暴，这种认同与投入将她纳入到人类诛除异己的杀戮中，无论是对抗的双方，还是作为被李逵劫法场时乱刀砍死的看客，他们作为人类，或是反抗命运与这不公的世道，或是承担起重整时代意义的任务，或是为其共同罪责被迫或甘愿赴难。</p><p>若是以前，小春应该会以无辜的民众身份在瓦砾中求救，可现如今，她成为了忍者，并且是千手扉间的学生，她在承担责任的同时也被赐予了悲悯他人的高傲视角。</p><p>当她被老师安排到东区救援时，看到的多是以前相识的街坊邻居，救援者与被救援者相对时，权力便显现出来了。小春曾经如奴隶般的屈辱感此时升华为掌握生杀大权的主子性，或许她为救援民众所流的血汗和付出的牺牲并没有呈现出高高在上的姿态，小春也不是阿Q，她自是不会走在未庄的街巷，高喊着：革命了！革命了！来引起旧制度权力阶层的恐慌，但残忍的是，他们的主奴劣根性本质上是相同的。无论何时，历史总会告诉我们：小心中山狼，得志便猖狂。</p><p>而现在的情况也向小春如此证明，那些旧日搬弄“寡妇门前是非多”、“千人骑万人跨”的尖酸老妇，此时抱着他们哇哇大哭的孩子，把一切希望都寄托在这些忍者身上，她们的贞节牌坊和无能丈夫在死亡面前最为无用。</p><p>当小春从坍塌的阁楼碎屑里挖出一对母子，那母亲以赵太爷唤阿Q“老Q”般恶心谄媚的语气，向小春道谢。而道谢的话语所传递的信息无非是她死了没关系，可是她的儿子是这一家庭的唯一血脉，她替她的孩子感谢小春。</p><p>满目疮痍，小春看着这些无辜的民众，却燃不起一丝的同情之心，她只觉得生命如此愚昧，却如那被野火燃烧的原野之草，生生不息，这般的生命，它们为何存在？既不能像柱间和斑一样重整时代，又不能像扉间一般建构社会，它们哭泣哀怜、愤怒恐惧，却从不质疑被掌权者强加的悲剧命运，他们赞颂火影，一如他们未来仇恨宇智波斑一样，都是一种集体失智的精神高潮，这便是群体生命，永远活着，却始终未曾活着。她曾经从这里走出，却再也不想回到其中。</p><p>这些可怜的动物让她又一次为老师的能力和气度所折服。一切听他调令，组织救援队与医疗队，引导村民去安全场所避难，将忍者按照等级分配在各个区域，以及召唤结界班保证村子整体不受柱间与斑二人忍术的干扰，又安排暗部出动来控制暴动和监督各个忍者参与救援任务……小春望着老师调兵遣将的姿态，刺眼的白色应急灯、长鸣不衰的警报、深夜的人影幢幢，泥块和血液的味道勾起了她的欲望，在这死亡之夜里，她终于全身心地爱上了她的老师，爱上了权力。</p><p>年轻的小春所迷恋的权力形态是一种超人哲学，为了那些能为众生带来福祉的人物与发明，她可以有权利甚至有义务以次等人的生命来换取人类进步，所有伟大人物都是刽子手，他们以流血、专政来维持和平、民主。在历史意义上，唯有超人才能为众生带来希望与救赎，而超人的到来与超人的实践，则是需要愚蠢的低等群众生命来换取，她自认不是超人，但她迷恋、崇拜超人，并且为了这一权力意志的贯彻，她可以替他们拿起屠刀。她不会成为被任意欺压阉割的女孩，也不会成为以儿子为生存价值的刁妇，更不会是在战争和灾难面前束手无策的庸众。</p><p>这次动乱以宇智波斑的死亡告终，而千手柱间的身体也因此衰弱下去，生命能量被透支，他的死亡结局便成了建立中的五大国权力角逐的砝码。权力更新向来是一场政治行为艺术，旧时的世袭或是禅让，现代性的民主选举或革命上台，都呈现出一种戏剧性效果，那些人物故事被构造为大众神话，得以在民间演绎宣扬。但初代目与二代目的过渡却是在私下进行的，早在柱间当政期间，扉间便作为辅佐参谋帮他处理公务，而在柱间休养期间，扉间更是全权接手过来。可以说，等到所有民众反应过来时，村子的统治者已是二代目火影了，包括柱间的离世，也被上层有意隐瞒。这导致在木叶正史中，初代目与二代目历史事件的时间常常模糊不清。其中最重要的原因便是当时的木叶还并未形成一家独大的局面，在外界力量时刻准备趁虚而入的危机下，内部权力更迭从无民主可言，他们选择关上门来，推行垄断性的强权统治。</p><p>而此时的小春，虽与历史同在，但始终与权力缺席，老师忙于政务，对于他们的训练修行便被暂时搁浅下来，而日斩又因父亲死于九尾之乱而精神萎靡，于是小春便成为那朵未来继任者专属的解语花，这一“光荣”使命则由扉间交予小春。</p><p>小春想，她当时应该是恨老师的，她终究是被看做一个陪伴失落之人走出人生阴影，温柔敦厚的女性形象。因为日斩喜欢她，所以她便有责任带他走出低谷，她被他者和爱恋捆绑，被推上了圣母玛利亚式的救赎之路。对这一形象的体认，让小春在那段时间几乎恨透了扉间，他把她对他忠贞的少女之爱不但拱手相让，甚至践踏在地上，她作为一个被易主的玩物，被抽空了自我意志。而叙述至此，对于小春的心理，我们只能说，原谅她吧！这是每一个女性都仇恨的事情，只是扉间那时并不明白小春的暗恋，但即使他懂得，也不会做出任何回应与改变。在男权社会中，若一名女子被众多男性追求，我们大可仰慕她风华绝代的美丽，可这美丽并不能帮她自由地选择如意郎君，她的归属由决斗胜利的男人决定，谁赢了，谁便能得到美人的芳心，历史从不会垂帘美人的声音与心意。而这种两性关系的求爱投射在政治和权力中，那便是阿伽门农献祭伊菲革涅亚——圣鹿之死的悲剧。</p><p>于是，出于对老师的报复，小春在抚慰和鼓励日斩重拾斗志的过程中，有意无意地便将自己也搭了进去，她接受了日斩的爱意，并且在头脑一片空白时，接受了日斩因痛苦而凑上来的嘴唇。</p><p>那一刻，日斩和小春都哭了，一个为父亲之死，一个为圣鹿之死。日斩想要从小春柔软温暖的嘴唇上寻找温柔的安慰，却越舔越冰凉，小春想要抵抗少年粗鲁毫无技巧的侵略，却终究败给了那些许同情，少年吻得投入，而少女仰着头，一如那头将被献祭斩首的圣鹿，她睁大着眼，双目无神地望着天花板上耀眼的白炽灯，眼泪便这样流了下来，划过她毫无表情的惨白面庞。</p><p>老师啊老师，这是我为你流的泪，也是我献给你的吻。</p><p>那天，小春失魂落魄地离开了日斩的家，她身上已然被刻上了日斩恋人的字。少女不懂拒绝，总是以自己单薄的身体目睹着事情越来越糟，他们当时只有十三岁，身体的接触浅尝辄止，可不难想象，随着年龄的增长，女性将越来越不会拒绝，她们的细腻敏感往往被看作欲拒还迎，她们总是对另一方抱有不切实际的幻想，若是他牵了我的手，我贸然甩开会不会驳了对方的面子，或许倒显得自己小家子气了；若是他揽了我的肩膀，我有意避开会不会让他尴尬难堪；若是他亲了我的嘴唇，我的迁就与退让会不会让他就此罢手。于是在这样的自我约束、苛责和忍让中，她们悲剧了，那个想要牵她手的人，一定是想要得到更多，而她们从她们母亲那里接任的美德却将她们置于危险之中。</p><p>这段恋情让小春痛苦不堪，她如一个木偶般履行着恋人的职责，她的默认便是选择，在后来的多次约会中，她看着日斩那瘦小的身体，感到一阵恶心，却又不知如何结束这段荒谬的恋情，只能继续保持这种半死不活的精神状态。</p><p>直到大局稳定，扉间给他们安排了一个出村的任务，那是两个多月以来，小春第一次见扉间，他坐在火影办公室，桌子上堆着如山的文件，他看起来瘦了一圈，那双细长的红瞳里布满了红血丝，甚至他的眼袋都可以和斑的卧蚕一比高下，也许又是一夜未眠，就连嘴边还有一圈淡淡的白色胡茬。他疲惫地抬起眼，看了看三人，将手中的任务书交给了小春，在两手接触的那一刹那，小春忽然释怀了对扉间的责怪，眼眶一热，差点落下泪来。</p><p>“这次由猴子担任队长，是个追捕任务，具体信息等委托人来了自会向你们解释清楚。”</p><p>小春快要被这种精神的压制与撕扯弄疯了，她不愿意和日斩他们离开村子出任务，但忍者这一身份让她无法拒绝，也无法向他人表达自己的委屈与痛苦。她只能红着眼、紧紧地抿着她因情绪激动而颤抖的嘴唇，甚至不敢抬头去看扉间一眼，因为她明白，只需一眼，她就再也无法控制自己。</p><p>“日斩和炎回去收拾东西，小春你先留一下，我有事情需要交代。”</p><p>这句话对于当时的小春而言，如同一个滑进泥沼不断下沉，了无生望的人被一双手从死亡边缘拽了回来。她静静地站在原地，依旧没有抬头，听着日斩和炎离开远去的声音，确定此时此刻，只有她和老师在时，小春才慢慢抬起了头……</p><p>“发生什么了吗？”</p><p>小春摇了摇头，但此时她的一颗泪珠已经掉落在地上。</p><p>扉间叹了口气，他不是个循循善诱的心理导师，如果出现问题那么便设计最佳方案来解决问题，如果现在面对的是日斩，他知道是何原因并且也知道怎么激励这孩子，如果是一个宇智波，他便能以研究成果来实验，可偏偏是个青春期的少女，他有些头疼。</p><p>“老师，我和日斩分手了。”</p><p>恐怕连小春都想不明白她为什么会说出这样的话，扉间并不知晓她和日斩恋爱的事情，至于分手，在她说出这句话前，她甚至还没有过此类想法。小春对扉间有意隐瞒了他们在一起的起始与过程，那些创伤体验将以这句话而被尘封起来，那些无法抗拒的尴尬和无能反而促使着她成长。就如小春对于扉间和权力意志的迷恋，她在情感关系中也不再以被动的姿态，曾经自食恶果，而扉间却再次为她带来了新生的勇气。</p><p>扉间没有直接回应，他温柔地摸了摸小春的头，然后说：“等你哭好了就回去吧。”</p><p>小春知道，这可能是老师最大限度的温柔了，他给了她可以肆意宣泄情绪的权力和空间，并且尊重了她不合时宜的少女情愁，于是小春就像个孩子一般，投进扉间的怀里，嚎啕大哭起来。</p><p>她狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，原来这便是男人身上的味道，或者说，是性的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p>小春是怎么也想不到，这次任务几乎毁了她对家庭的所有冀望，那些关于爱情和婚姻的幻想正悄悄地从她体内流走，最终只保留了一个名为性的空壳，后来的小春无论是爱与被爱，或是和各种各样的男人交欢，她都以心为牢，始终不让自己因情欲而跨越设定的雷池半步，或许只有这样，才能将自己永远流放，孤独的灵魂永无寄托，于是她便能通过一个又一个男人确定自己的空洞，确定人与人之间隔着永远的山川湖海，而那些试图走过山海相拥一生的人，终是两座不断沉沦、坠落的孤岛。</p><p>或许于许多人而言，以相爱相守的姿态沉沦远比各自孤独一生来得浪漫，小春这一生也有过许多次机会可以依附婚姻家庭，以身殉爱，可她毕竟不是个幸运的人，她看到生命中是失落的爱情和逐渐背离远去的恋人身影。她只能在他们的爱未变质前，了结所有爱的幻想，复归孤寂。</p><p>这次任务是追捕一对恋人，委托人是火之国贵族。女子本是贵族的宠姬，却与家丁通奸私奔，贵族之间的风流韵事本不足为奇，宫苑廊庑的秘讳向来都是自行消化，毕竟谁也不愿让丑闻亵渎了贵族的地位权力，但此事玄妙在宠姬被贵族收入屋中之前，是一名忍妓。</p><p>大名与贵族对于忍村自是不信任的，曾经那些为他们卖命的低贱忍者，竟然建立了一个独立于贵族体系的新政权，甚至凭借着军事实力妄图压倒贵族势头，在这两种集团的对峙下，要么流血革命，推翻以大名为代表的上层社会旧制度，要么架空贵族，使其成为保有一定权力和身份的符号象征。在当时，双方虽表面上构成牵制，却也不过是一种财政经济的利益交换而已，某种程度上，双方当属同一阵营，可在内部决策时，大名的存在就如贵族元老院一般，尽是无效率的扯皮。有趣的是，后世以小春和炎为首的木叶高层稀释了大名等贵族的参政权，成为了他们年轻时所仇恨的纸上谈兵的保守派。</p><p>当然这是后话了，当时这一任务还是火之国贵族的一点技术试探，忍妓，这可是忍者的历史遗留问题，在火影大谈和平、民主的政治理想时，贵族们摇着他们手中的折扇，那不如我们再谈谈女人和忍妓的问题。处理妓女也是一种政治行为艺术，想必我们不会陌生这两种情况，一个是二战结束后，愤怒的群众惩罚虐打西西里的美丽尤物——玛莲娜，一个是《红粉》中对小萼和秋仪等妓女进行改造，此处不便多说，为我们的读者留下想象空间。</p><p>小春对于忍妓是不陌生的，但她当时并不明白那个宠姬不过是贵族对于木叶一个试探的废弃棋子，她用那双未经世事污染的眼睛看到的只是一个被爱和权力杀死的可怜女人罢了。</p><p>那位宠姬的三脚猫忍术并不能让他们长久地藏身逃亡，很快便被他们三人追上了，委托人将处理权交给了木叶，扉间自是明白贵族那边的有意试探和编排把戏，而他也正好借此机会去测量这三人的政治敏感。可这次测量对于小春个人，是不公平的，或许其他人并不完全清楚小春和她母亲的身份来历，可扉间他是明了的，他也是有私心的，他的私心便是让小春在决策前没有私心和个人，这也正是他日后一直对小春的忠告与强调：个人只有在他不成其为个人的情况下才拥有权力。</p><p>面对已经吓到失禁的家丁和那个时刻准备以身殉情的宠姬，三人迟疑了。</p><p>“或许我们应该就地处决，给他俩一个痛快。”</p><p>“可万一那贵族并不想要这女人的性命呢，我听别人说她很受宠的，当时是花了重金的。”</p><p>“你以为那些享乐荒淫的贵族会真的在意金钱和女人？”</p><p>“但他们一定在意我们如何对待他们的财产和权力，我们贸然杀了他们的女人，就是在打狗不看主人。”</p><p>“有没有搞错啊，是他们说让我们看着办，竟然还想空手套白狼，不如把他们都带回去，看他们怎么处理。”</p><p>“你觉得这个女人像是能被活着带回去的样子吗？况且，她忍妓的身份，恐怕贵族那边会因为我们无作为而有所微词。”</p><p>“那现在怎么办呢？小春，你怎么看？”</p><p>小春一直未吭声，她作为女性，是同情她的，甚至有些惧怕她，她好像再次面对着她死去的母亲，那明明是屈辱的身份，是有悖伦理的行为，却为什么毫无愧色，如此坚定。</p><p>“你想我们怎么做？”小春问她。</p><p>“杀了我，放他走。”</p><p>“你明明知道不可能的，你的那位大人怎么可能允许他活着。”</p><p>“那就杀了我们两个，你们好交差，我与他也能在忘川河作伴。”</p><p>还未等小春作出回应，那个跪在一边的家丁便爬过来向小春磕头，求她放他一命，“我错了，忍者大人求您了，别杀我，您高抬贵手，都是她有意勾引我的。”</p><p>倒是日斩先按捺不住给那个窝囊的男人来了一脚。小春面对此情此景，只觉得好笑，她挑衅地望着那个脸色灰白的女人，“如何？”</p><p>“很正常，我已经见过太多这样的事与人了，若还不能说服自己，倒白长了年岁。”</p><p>“那你还和他私奔，甚至还求我们放他一条生路？”</p><p>“小姑娘，你多大了？”</p><p>“十三，你问这有何用？”</p><p>“我十三岁的时候，已经接客了，直到今天，我一生总是在各个男人手中被玩弄被周转，甚至……”说到这儿，女人朝着那两个少年人魅惑一笑，“被当作忍者的抚慰物，那么多人，一个接着一个，个个体力还好得不行，我们几乎没时间吃饭，只能边做边吃，那东西都快要顶到胃里，好多女孩都吐了，但只有我，忍着恶心和疼痛坚持下来，这样的生活暗无天日，总要给自己找点期盼，嫁人吧，嫁个愿意收留我疼爱我的人，无论是谁都行。终于等到战争停歇了，可我们的处境并没有好转，甚至被看作旧日的耻辱，各个国家表面看似取缔这一职业，可暗地里或者将有姿色者据为己有，或者就是一场血腥的大清洗，谁会允许新政权被色欲玷污呢，而那些活下来的几乎都成了贵族的玩物，你说，这样的生活有什么可以期待的呢？他是爱我的，甚至也能给我一个可停歇的家，可他们更爱自己的权力和生命，我不会不自量力地将自己置于他们的心尖上，只要那份爱遭到外来的冲击，我要比他们更快行动，不然等待我的便又是新一轮的易主和背叛，你知道吗？这一次大人是准备与他的叔父共享我。这世间没有永远的家和永恒的爱，在这个无能的男人还爱我时，让我们死去，便是对我最大的温柔，不过现在看来，他已经不敢爱我了。”</p><p>那女人用她妩媚明亮的眼睛望着小春，轻轻笑了笑，从她的里衣掏出一把崭新的苦无，“小姑娘，我给你一个灵感，最毒妇人心！”</p><p>在所有人还未反应过来的时候，女人将苦无捅进了男人的心脏，并且在炎欲出手制止的时候，纵身闪过，一头撞死在那块布满青苔的巨石上……</p><p>这是他们都未曾料想的结局，并且正如那女人所说，这是个不错的说辞——那宠姬刚烈得厉害，见忍者追来，便杀了那背信弃义的男人随后自尽，他们未曾插手，只能将二人尸首带回。</p><p>虽说木叶忍者无能，但终究是贵族之间的情事，那位大人也未多说些什么，只让他们把尸首随意处理掉，此事便不了了之。</p><p>可对于小春，这件事给她留下的阴影却未曾散去，她在返程时一路无言，就连日斩和炎也心照不宣地选择了沉默。也不知为何，任务结束后，关于小春母亲是忍妓的消息不胫而走，就连转寝户并非小春的亲生父亲也被人挖了出来，这些言论很快就在同期忍者间传开了。</p><p>小春再一次体会到成为异类的滋味，她趁着心烦意乱的当头，向日斩提出了分手，把自己关在屋子里，谁也不见。</p><p>小春不知道究竟是那个自尽的女人还是母亲的身份让她痛苦，或许二者皆有之。可这次，她并没有身为忍妓之女的屈辱感，她很感谢那个女人，若是没有她，恐怕现在的小春面对此种局面，也许会把自己完全毁掉。</p><p>小春拉上了帘子，坐在一片黑暗中，这一坐便是整整一天一夜，不吃不喝，甚至连厕所都没上。她到底在想什么，她自己也说不清楚，那是黑暗中的意识流——童年在河岸边与男孩们的尿尿比赛——跪在榻榻米上听母亲教导——她在一个死人身上发现了一块新鲜饭团——偷偷在被窝里读《源氏情史》——女人的血染黑了那些翠绿的青苔——母亲哭着打她耳光——男人被苦无插入心脏时震惊的眼神——日斩笨拙的嘴唇——瓦砾中求救的母子——垃圾桶里浅黄色的短裤——那些粗野的忍者在摆弄着吃饭的女人——有人在哭泣有人在呕吐——她们边吃边做——嘴里没咽下去的米饭吐到碗里——又是一次猛烈的撞击——她吃着自己的呕吐物——下面一条恶臭的小溪汹涌流过……</p><p>“你还要坐到什么时候？”</p><p>小春木然地看向声源处，一个白色的身影，原来是铠甲上的白色毛毛如此耀眼……女人被摆放在有着白色棉布的餐桌上——这卑贱的奴隶又骄傲又愚蠢，毫无嘲笑地崇拜自己，毫不厌烦地爱自己——两个男人拿着筷子，垂涎欲滴——男人这又好吃又放荡又冷酷又贪财的暴君——“竟沦为阴沟中的污水、奴隶中的奴隶”——他说叔父，您先尝……</p><p>“小春，回答我！”</p><p>她起身跪倒在地，多么熟悉而流畅的动作……女人跪下流着泪求那个战战兢兢的男人带她私奔……</p><p>“站起来！小春。”</p><p>她颤颤巍巍地站起身来，在黑暗中摸索，在毫无意义的摸索中神魂颠倒，熟悉的味道和温度，她脱下了外衣，里面什么也没穿，她向着那个模糊的身影走去，又被包裹在怀里，她的手忍不住地抚摸着漂浮在虚无之上阴郁的坚实，身处深海，被无比温暖，她的手被人紧紧地握在手中，她无法动弹，隐约听到“你发烧了。”</p><p>她想她没有发烧，她只是在寻找那个女人的安息之所，那一定是深不见底的血渊，她们在鲜血和烈火中向她求救，倾吐无穷的哀怨，她却什么也做不了，只有跳下去，与她们同在。</p><p>下坠的过程中，她感觉被人抱起，头抵在一个温热的胸膛，她有些责怪这个人，他怎么能当着这些受难的女人面前只将自己救出来呢，这不公平，她昂着头，向上攀附，在黑压压的神秘蜂拥而来前，她看见多么纯洁的白色……</p><p>她拽着这片纯白，挺起身，吻了那个人的唇，是冰凉的，她多么失望，也许那些深渊中的女人比她更需要这份冰凉。她双手缠住那个人的脖子，不如和我一起沉沦吧，和她们一起……</p><p>她忽然动不了了，全身被一股蛮力禁锢住，她使劲挣扎，却换来更用力的控制，她哭喊起来，不是因为疼痛，而是这种深深的无力感，她被捂住了嘴，又被抚摸着头发，那蛮力稍稍放松了下来，她越来越累，意识越来越模糊，像一个伤痕累累的小动物般蜷缩在温柔中，终于安静下来。</p><p>有人在她耳边深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>“你知道你在做什么吗？”</p><p>这无奈的责备语气，她当然知道她在做什么，她在用自己的身体救赎她们，她和她们一样，将永远地被放逐，没有尽头。</p><p>“但愿我们降下的帷幕使我们远离尘世，但愿疲劳带来安眠！我要在你的胸脯深处消失，我要从你的怀里找到清冷的墓园”——《入地狱的女子》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）</p><p>在小春漫长的一生，那应该是她病得最重的一次，整整躺了一个月。她几乎无法进食，只能靠输液和一点点流食得以维持生命，她常做噩梦，然后是持续不断的高烧，就连清醒时，也在说着胡话。心病无药可医，就在扉间考虑要不要人为干预她的精神记忆时，小春的身体开始有了好转的迹象。</p><p>自此，那短暂自怜、脆弱敏感的青春期随着小春的康复完美谢幕，回首望去，恐怕就连小春自己也无法阐释清楚曾经动荡的心绪，她已然退出了青春残酷物语这一永恒的母题，那不过是一次怅然回首的凝视，一次抽丝剥茧的心灵成长，或者说那是少女小春一次假想式的微缩死亡。在后来的岁月里，无论小春经历何种伤害与痛苦，她都是以一个女人的姿态与性、权力进行博弈，她面对自我，绝对冷静克制，并且做好了最肮脏的打算，少女眼中的美丽新世界幻灭了，这世间既不会如她所愿，也不会就此罢手，观望者与希冀者都将被消磨摧残，只有这有罪而永不消失的欲望和权力推动着小春一步步向前。乌托邦在她的生命中将永远缺席。</p><p>小春开始成长，于是开始遗忘，她把自己投入了日复一日的修行和不间断的任务中，并且自得其乐，忍者意识和修行任务完全填充了她的大脑，青春的绝望与挫败不会再干扰她的学习和决策，这当然是长辈们愿意看到的，他们会这样说，“那些杀不死你的只会让你更强大”，但少年们不以为然，甚至也不会为此买单。只是他们毕竟没有话语权，衡量的尺度与标准也不由他们决定。他们思考，会被长辈们调侃思想沉余，倒不如行动起来，嘿！别学哈姆莱特那样忧郁延宕；他们行动，同样会被长辈们警戒，你太冲动了，就像堂吉诃德一般荒唐愚笨。若是碰壁了，无论是思想或是行动，他们便统一口径：苦难使人成长。这其中有着专属成年人和掌权者的霸权与误读，他们不承认少年的苦痛和已然超越他们的才华，同时又将这两个极端例子作为权力世界的边界，是的，他们以为自己掌控了世界，以秩序、道德、法律等种种理性克服了人类非理性的欲望和智识上的缺陷，殊不知，无论是上位者还是缄默者，都是枯井下哀嚎绝望的动物。</p><p>而扉间却是一个知道界限和局限所在的长辈，但他不会明说，他稍加修饰，于是告诉他的追随者们：保护好那些仰慕村庄信赖你的人们，然后培养他们，成为能托付下个时代的人。这句话的潜台词便是我们在世界的一切实践是有限片面的，从历时的角度来说，每个实践者都面对着理性无能的无奈尴尬，但从历史意义来看，我们又不断生长更新，以悖论的张力作为权力的推动力。可惜的是，小春和炎错将历史与权力看做永恒与绝对，陷入历史保守主义的死循环中，而日斩与团藏则忘记了悖论与矛盾的永恒存在，在此消彼长的对弈中，走向了垄断对方话语的霸权之路。可谁又能说，换作他人会比他们做得更好，恐怕扉间也不能这么想，伟大人物都逃脱不了滑铁卢，他们最好期望能恰好死得其所罢了。</p><p>同为扉间的学生，这些少年人又是从何时走进了成年世界，或者说，进入了权力的莫比乌斯环。恐怕除了小春，他们都会回答是进入火影精锐护卫队之后，曾经的三人小组被新加入的队友稀释，权力竞争和队友羁绊逼迫这些刚刚成为上忍的少年认清现实、快速成长，表面看来他们各有所长，并且相互依存，构成一个权力整体，可在护卫队内部，大家都心知肚明，将来总有一人要超出这一整体，站在与扉间同等的高度。而作为护卫队唯一的女性——转寝小春，从少女成长为女人，她需要的却是一个世俗意义的门槛。</p><p>十六岁的小春与十三岁的小春最大的不同在于，她直面了性，脱下了自我保护的盔甲，在权力和利益间斡旋，她本一无所有，又何必庸人自扰——去谈论由成功的男性和幸福的女性定义的情感、信仰和自我价值。她想要不被伤害和摧残，不被称其为悲剧，就该像某位文学家概括的那般，虽不完全准确，但有一定的参考意义——我的人生毫无价值，你们尽管毁灭给世人看吧。她走上了一条极端之路，要么无往不胜，要么一败涂地。</p><p>在她萌生这个想法之后，便四处寻觅一个成为女人的机会，让那处子的软弱和坚守不再成为男人眼中的唯一价值，她不会以性谋生，像那些旧时代的忍妓一般，她只想单纯地成为性的主人，享受身体的快感，不再被男性当做弱点来拿捏利用。</p><p>而第一个男人很重要，小春不想成为无能男人的饭后谈资，并被听众们意淫她在床上的表现和风姿，然后无能男人为彰显自己的男子气概，便讽刺其床上功夫青涩稚嫩，这有辱她性解放的尊严。同时她也不能找同期下手，那些少年人和她一样愣头青子一个，若是两个人一同见证了彼此的尴尬，今后又如何相处，况且，因为日斩的关系，她有着些许情感的为难和不忍。</p><p>小春想着自己或许应该先用理论知识武装自己，这种心理和男孩子第一次学吸烟一般，假装老练，模仿着大人的姿势，故作深沉地吞云吐雾，其实，尤为拙劣可笑。不过好在真正操作的时候，她的可笑并未受到那个人的嘲笑，反而鼓励她按照本能大胆行动。</p><p>小春是没想到第一次如此突如其来，几乎没有给她准备的机会，也没想到所谓的第一个人竟然是扉间。若说十六岁的小春还有一处不同于儿时，便是她再也不敢对扉间有非分之想，但不敢不代表没有。一个忙于内务外政的领导者，还有时间做研究带学生，甚至还要替病弱的兄长照顾家人，他的生活被填满，私人空间被挤压，小春深惧这个男人的冷静擘画和压抑自控，她无法要求一个没时间吃饭，全身心地投入大局的男人，还能想着身体享乐。在这一方面，小春和扉间是相似的，性对他们来说是一种愉悦身心的活动，他们不会把性看作是贞操或情爱的象征。</p><p>但有一点，小春并不能有所体会，扉间对自我的压抑控制体现在政治和学术领域，他反而需要性的宣泄来保持精神与肉体的能量平衡，扉间一生未婚，小春对他来说，是学生、女儿、情人，由他一手教养，并且继承他的意志，却唯独不能作为妻子的身份伴他左右，性与政治指涉的便是血缘和宗族，木叶没有形成家国同构，既是因为柱间子嗣的死亡，还在于扉间未有血缘后人。而小春便成为完全归属于扉间的女性，她无父无母，也不会有丈夫孩子，也正因此，她自己站上了权力顶层，没有成为政治垫脚石，也没有因裙带附庸而举步维艰。</p><p>关于扉间和小春的关系，很长一段时间，小春都在想那件事究竟为何发生，并且猝不及防，她甚至无法判断到底是谁先迈出了背德的第一步，或许是她，又或许是老师，她并未想着性的发生，只是遵从了生理本能蜻蜓点水，对方则在她还未反应过来自己做了什么，便已经带她偏离了轨道，等到她头脑清楚思路清晰时，她已经不着寸缕了。</p><p>小春腰下垫着那本厚重的《实践哲学史》，原是扉间的书，半个小时前，它还在小春的怀里，并且以它为媒介，带来的本该是一场精神交流，此刻，它被当做进入的缓冲高地，被喘息和汗水亵渎了柏拉图之恋，但事实上，肉体之爱和精神之恋是重量相等的。</p><p>若细说起来，她实在是不该去摸扉间的小腹，可书房那淡淡的潮湿味，让小春忽然兴奋起来，她很想看看像老师这样精壮的男性会被绘本如何描画，行动有时会先思想一步，她就这样摸了正把砖块似的哲学史放到最高层书架的扉间一下，还未来得及抽回的手便被对方抓住了，鬼使神差地，她想起了一本言情小说女主人公讨好丈夫时喜欢扣他的掌心，小春便不自觉地挠了挠他的手腕，没有多余的意思，就是一种下意识行为。</p><p>然后小春便被拦腰抱起，放在了那张宽大的书桌上，那天她穿着一件棉麻的紫色无袖长裙，进屋后甚至感觉到一丝阴冷，而现在，赤身裸体的她更冷了。</p><p>少女的胸小小一团，她向来不爱穿裹胸，而现在小春有些后悔了，裙子被褪下，她连遮挡的衣物都没有，但她很快又镇定下来，为何要羞耻，这是女性身体解放的第一步。</p><p>“你在发抖。”</p><p>“我这是冷的，老师，您倒是给我披件衣服啊。”</p><p>“没必要，你很快就能热起来。”</p><p>扉间的手炽热宽厚，抚过她瑟瑟发抖的肉体，却是让人发痒难耐的热度，她既抗拒又忍不住贴上这份温暖。以前她一直以为自己有点伤心咪咪综合征，如今在男人有技巧的拨弄按压之下，她只觉得一阵酥麻的快感贯穿全身。</p><p>“我自己碰这里，总有些难过、怅然若失。”</p><p>“心理作用，需要一些技术性的调教。”扉间说道，便略微用力捏了捏那挺立的红豆，小春又疼又软，忍不住轻哼了一声，这一走音的娇声把小春自己倒吓了一跳，她几乎从未听过自己发出这般糜烂的音调，有些许难为情，又故作冷淡，开始有意无意地找话来缓解尴尬。</p><p>“我发现我的呻吟还挺好听的。”</p><p>“等会儿会更好听的。”</p><p>扉间两手把住她纤细的腰身，拇指在她腹部游弋摩擦，然后低头试探性地舔了舔胸前那一片红晕，小春因为这轻轻一舔，身子立马紧绷起来，仰起了背，而扉间放在她腰间的手又让她不至于躺下，小春只能按着扉间的肩膀来承受这酥痒的舔舐和牙齿的轻咬。</p><p>那双手逐渐下移，托起她的双臀开始揉搓起来。</p><p>“我不喜欢后入的姿势。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“我感觉跪着很屈辱。”</p><p>“你慢慢就会喜欢的，一般来说，后入更容易让女性高潮。而且，你可以不跪着，一会扶着桌角就行。”</p><p>“不行，这是我的性原则，您得尊重我，难道说别的姿势就没办法让女性高潮？”说话间，扉间点了点她的阴蒂，小春立马因一阵从未有的快感而识相闭嘴。她的双腿大开着，下身被那只灵活的手指玩弄得发出了水声。她看不见下面的情况，只是觉得流出了很多水，她感觉唇口因为充血而微微发红肿胀，并且开始收缩、呼吸。</p><p>“我觉得可以了，您可以进来了。”</p><p>扉间尝试地将食指探进了穴口，进入有些困难，并且还要用力捅开，然后立马就被内里的软肉包裹吸附住。而小春则因强行挤进的异物疼得吸了一口气。</p><p>“很明显，还不可以。”</p><p>扉间取出了手指，将她的双腿抬起，然后俯下身开始用唇舌刺激。</p><p>小春被这样的动作吓到了，她腿间的白色头颅让她有一种不合适宜的母亲正在分娩的感觉，并且被舔咬的下体仿佛成了桌上的一道佳肴，于是在此意义上，她的vagina既是生产者，又是消费者。吃干抹尽，实在形象。</p><p>小春开始扭动着腰肢，弓起了脚背，绵长沉重的呼吸，她的心跳越来越快，下身越来越敏感空虚，她也确实叫得越来越大声，越来越好听。</p><p>在一轮阴蒂高潮过后，扉间手指的进入开始顺利起来，插入第三根手指后，他觉得是时候了，考虑到对方的年纪，又是第一次，他已经做了相当久的前戏，自己的下身早已燥热不堪。扉间当着小春的面，脱下了裤子，那菲勒斯果真已按捺不住直接弹了出来。</p><p>小春忽然向后移了一下，从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，她是从来没有见过成年男性的器具，她确实被吓到了。</p><p>“这个进不去，它……太大了。”</p><p>“没事的，我会轻一些。”扉间在这关键时刻温柔了起来，一方面确实是生理上难以忍受，急需发泄，最重要的是，小春那惧怕退缩的神情引起了他的爱怜。</p><p>“不行不行，我们尺寸不对口，要不我给您撸吧。”</p><p>扉间没有再用语言安慰她，他将小春拥在怀中，开始吻她，双手在小春最敏感的部位抚摸挑逗，并且用器具在她的唇口研磨试探。</p><p>而这对于小春，便是心理上的处刑，她已然知道自己骑虎难下，并且在对方的摆弄亲吻下，被快感冲昏了头脑，可是她像是一个怕打针的孩子一般，最怕的不是疼痛，而是等待疼痛时的心理折磨。</p><p>“老师，您……”她听出了自己的哭腔，觉得真是丢人。</p><p>“小春，《实践哲学史》第三章第四节阐述得是谁的哪一理论？”</p><p>小春没反应过来，看着那双严肃的红瞳，她实在不知道在性事上忽然探讨哲学是几个意思，还没等她将思想绕回到那本书，她的下身忽然被捅进一个巨物。</p><p>真他妈疼啊！</p><p>扉间温柔地吻着她的眼角，轻声安慰，“没事了。”</p><p>刚开始时，他还会有意控制力道和速度，在后来越来越发胀的情欲促使下，他狠狠地撞击着，不断划过内壁的敏感处，而对这一处的用力碰触让小春因酸软的下体而抓破了扉间的肩膀。</p><p>疼痛之后便是持续不断的快感，无论是扉间或是小春，都暂时迷失到肉体的欢乐中，然后便是无意义的叫声，肉体交合的水声，男人沉闷有力的吐息，女孩从灵魂深处发出的呐喊。</p><p>几次抽插过后，小春几乎瘫倒在扉间的怀里，抓着他的手腕，不接下气地说：“老师，让我缓缓。”</p><p>“你可以换个姿势缓缓。”</p><p>扉间将她翻了个身，让她站在他的脚背上，然后抬高她的屁股，挺身进入。有一点，扉间说得没错，后入的快感更甚，那器具每一次运作都完美地抵上了纵深的敏感点。</p><p>因为体力不支，小春的腰使不上劲，扉间便拿本书垫在她的后腰，于是，又开始了新一轮的交欢。</p><p>小春在扉间的身下，再次认定了女性的命运，或者说，正因为是扉间，小春难以取得自主权，她只能以承受的方式面对肉体的快感，这是小春坐在扉间胯上，却被他的手托住臀部上下运动时产生的想法，这样的姿势，是她在骑他，却被他完全掌控了律动，他进入得很深，又快速整根抽出，然后用力再次抵进，这套动作的每一次进行，小春都感到头皮发麻，这对她来说，实在有些吃不消。</p><p>“我这样的姿势吃饭，会吐出来吧。”</p><p>“等会我带你出去吃。”</p><p>“我今天恐怕是走出不去了，我太差劲了。”</p><p>“没有，你做得很好，乖孩子。”扉间吻了吻她的额头，然后抽出身来，他并没有将液体发泄在她的体内，那件紫色裙子上沾染了一滩又一滩白色液体，都是今日的成果。</p><p>结束后，扉间给她披上了他的浴衣，拨开她脸上被汗水打湿的发丝，抱着她离开了书房。</p><p>“我帮你洗洗吧。”</p><p>小春将头埋进扉间的怀里，翁声闷气地轻轻唤了他一声：“老师……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“女人为什么会这么痛啊？”</p><p>“抱歉，今天是我做得太过了。”</p><p>小春轻轻摇了摇头，她并不是这个意思，可她是什么意思呢？她想她并不是很愿意听到他道歉，难道他们只能道歉或者迁就吗？这是十六岁的小春在性事上落于下风的挫败和疑惑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）</p><p>不得不承认，肉体迷恋比精神崇拜的毒瘾更甚，雄壮幽美的高潮，史诗巨著的偷情。她被压在各个地方，以各种姿势，小春几乎要溺亡在一个名为扉间的师生之爱中，她心甘情愿地成为那个被掌控被调教的马索克，当然，这并不是指她与扉间的性关系有暴力成分，相反，扉间对小春是温柔怜爱的，这有归于她的年纪和身份，总不免带着爱抚晚辈的意味。</p><p>于是，常常在私下的授课、修行之间，他们便开始了肉体交流，久而久之，小春已经习惯对方在揉捏自己的同时还向她讲述关于村子、忍者忍术、政治历史等观念知识，习惯对方指导体术指导到床上的行动。</p><p>这种习惯很糟糕，她的肉体在扉间的形塑与规训下，变得服帖柔软，被烙上了虚荣之爱，小春自然不是生于巴尔扎克时代的贵族小姐，认定“对别人的赞美和热爱，就是自己的损失。”她会这样想：对自己的教导和疼爱，就是他人的损失。这里的他人指的是护卫队的同期，事实也一度如此，虽说一个人“地位越高，经历得越多，头脑越复杂，就越难真正地爱谁。”可这并不影响他以爱的方式传达自己的理念和阅历。小春就这样被扉间的思想物化了，她读一本哲学著作或者听老师阐释一个理论，最后相信其阐释的真理性，以为这些思想及其语言是物，也就是现实世界了。这便是小春和扉间的思想差距：小春倾向于把思想当成事物，把是关于世界的模式当成世界本身；而扉间更喜欢理论务实和实践证明。再加之，其中还夹杂着一个男人对一个女人的无意识物化，即小春作为一个性容器，承担着插入物对其的改造。她和很多女性一般，被自我的爱蒙蔽了视线与智慧，忘掉了自己预期的纵情享乐，永远流浪的心牢。</p><p>在她意识到自己失去了平衡，她选择放手，她不能一生只睡一人，只忠于一个人，哪怕这个人是权力顶峰。但不可否认的是，那段时间，小春在思想和忍术方面成长得很快，可若是将这段关系继续下去，带来的便不再是成长，而是那让人心灰意冷的变质的爱。</p><p>小春无法保证她会不会嫉妒、自我折磨，想要无限地占有，一遍遍地寻求对方也这般无法自拔地爱着自己的证据，甚至她不再满足这种隐秘的偷情状态，也许会渴求老师给予她一个传统语境的身份。无论扉间愿不愿意，小春便已单方面地拒绝了这种可能性。这样的爱与身份是枷锁，是永远的跪姿，她将一生寄托在他人身上，幸与不幸都由不得她，小春不会认为自己是个可以得到幸福的女人，她也不允许自己的生命被赋予价值，她学会了及时止损。</p><p>于是，小春开始找同期下手，饮食男女，谁还会拒绝吃饭喝水，若双方你情我愿，那便是再简单不过的事情。她首先想到的便是日斩，对于他可怜初恋的弥补，也是小春回过身，以报那被日斩爱恋所操控的可爱人设之仇，她倒想要日斩好好感受感受，一个在性事上居于高位的女人是如何惹人可爱可怜的。</p><p>他们是在小春家里做的，小春拜扉间所赐，性经验比日斩丰富多了。少年人火气旺盛，又相当鲁莽笨拙，加之初恋那莹莹的白月光此时化成了一滩屈于身下的白浊，他彻底解放了自己，吻遍了白月光全身上下，甚至在最后关头还想要把自己的生命基因留给小春。小春当时就给了日斩一巴掌，将他从床上推了下去。</p><p>“嘿！你不能刚上了我，又把我推下床去。”</p><p>小春很满意日斩的遣词用句，是的，确实是她引导了他。她不再准备责怪日斩的冒失，下次她应该提前准备好避孕工具的，她理解并非每个男人在那样的时刻都能像老师做得那么完美克制。小春再次想到了扉间，感到一阵心烦意乱，她越有意控制，扉间在她心里便越非想非非想处①。难以定义，没有界限，只有记忆中身体的快感。</p><p>“没意思，真他妈没意思。”</p><p>“可我觉得你做得还不错哎。”</p><p>“什么叫你觉得，你很有经验吗？还是说你觉得自己技术已经好到可以为人师的程度了？”又不经意地想到老师，心中的焦躁让小春忍不住一拳捶到了床头柜。</p><p>“我不是这个意思，我是说要是今天有什么地方没做好，你可以指出来，下次再做时我们会更方便一些。”</p><p>没有下次了，小春心里想，日斩那少年人的思维和语言让小春几乎无法得到纵情的快乐。多么残忍，他们明明知道自己毫无经验，还有意要把他们性启蒙的对象拉下和他们同等的位置，通过话语构造一种我们是在互相学习互相磨合的假象。只是小春并不懂得，少年的自尊心与少女的自尊心同样强烈，对于日斩来说，第一次的受挫和小春第一次的疼痛是有共同语境的，他们或多或少都在身体思想上处于被引导支配的一方，少年人忍受不了对方对自己无能的判决，就如小春无法承受疼痛却依旧无法让对方停下动作一般。这是弱者与强者相遇时，弱者的共性心理——“憎恨”与力脱思特。</p><p>此处这两个概念是可以并入一个框架之内，所谓“憎恨”：尼采假设一个弱者与一个强者首先相遇了，只有强者才可能直接表现出他们的侵犯性，而弱者虽有这种本能，却没有这种可能性，首先从身体来说就不可能。因此他们以一种隐蔽的形式来表达自己的这种本能，这就是“憎恨”；所谓力脱思特：是指突然发现我们自身的可悲境况后产生的自我折磨的状态，在自我折磨之后产生的是报复的欲望，其目的是让同伴显示出和我们一样可悲，这样如此，报复就永远显示不出它真正的动力，它被虚假的理由掩盖，这是一种青年病。</p><p>小春与日斩在首次性事上都处在弱者的位置，他们表达“憎恨”的方式是殊途同归的，在历史中，弱者们创造受难宗教阉割强者力量，而在生活中，小春断绝了与扉间的性关系，既是出于对自我的保护，也是源于她对扉间的“憎恨”，她在有意试探自己的离去会不会引起对方心灵的动荡，这样的心思是矛盾的，她对扉间是又爱又恨；日斩便在日常训练中有意打压小春，甚至有意透露出你床上功夫了得，那么便是你千人骑的经验使然的想法。并且他们都是力脱思特的，小春通过和他人睡来自我折磨和报复，但将这种爱的报复却以性自由粉饰。至于日斩，他的报复是在不久以后，与众人合谋，让小春体会了一次羊脂球式悲剧。因而，无论是横向或纵向对比，小春都是一个更为可悲的存在。</p><p>同病相怜并没有让他们坦诚相对，惺惺相惜，反而产生了隔阂，自此，小春对日斩而言，白月光完全成为那拱动在臭气熏天茅厕里的白滚滚生物。弱者与弱者恰恰喜欢相互撕咬碾压，无论他们日后多么光鲜体面，可那丑恶的潜意识将永远荼毒着他们的行为动机，人不可能毫无目的地恨与爱，只是绝大多人不敢剖开自己的灵魂罢了。</p><p>小春在日斩那里并没有得到满足，于是又屈辱地回到了扉间的身边，她的离去与回归，也都不过是她一人自导自演罢了，至于扉间，他并不知晓上次和这次的性事之间，小春有着思想的转变。</p><p>小春被按倒在那张干净的大床上，腹部垫着扉间的枕头，她跪在硬硬的木板床上，随着身后人的律动而上下起伏，老师身上的汗液在她雪白的后背上摩擦，她忽然感受到一种本能的名为伦理和忠贞的羞愧感，又逆反地建构起一个自有自得的女人形象，于是，她必须让他知道她不止他一个，唯有这样，她才能拿回性的主导权。</p><p>“猴子比起老师来，简直太差劲了。”</p><p>话一落地，小春的那颗心便从情爱中跳脱出来，小春庆幸老师看不清她的表情，不然她一定不敢这么平淡地说出。身后的人半天没有吭声，房间里只能听见肉体的碰撞声，只等这一轮欢爱后，她被老师抱在怀里，像抚摸小动物般划过她皮肤的纹理。</p><p>“早知道，我当时应该人为干预你的精神记忆。”</p><p>小春自然清楚扉间说的是什么事情，也明白他的潜台词，跟在扉间身边久了，她太了解这个男人的言外之意了。</p><p>“老师以为我这么做是在效仿那个忍妓？”</p><p>“这不是你的动机，它是一种潜意识诱导。”</p><p>“怎么可能，那个女人经历惨痛，我为什么受她诱导？”</p><p>“你不是一直想毁了自己吗？”</p><p>小春猛然抬起头，直勾勾地看着扉间，对方除了额头上因性事而渗出的薄汗，整张脸与平日工作时的神态无二，她稍微坐起来一点，不让自己显得软弱无力。</p><p>“若这么说的话，那您也是我的帮凶。”</p><p>“我并不想看到你自毁前程，你的资质很好，掌握知识的速度也很快，假以时日，一定会有番作为的，不要把自己囿于两性的博弈中，这无足轻重。”</p><p>“您觉得这无足轻重吗？那为什么事情会发展成现在这样，您为什么在那天脱下了我的裙子，我又为什么在今天跪倒在你的床上？”小春开始激动起来，甚至已经忘了对扉间用敬语，那并非她想要表达的意思，却是她最真实的情绪，人们的交流总是无意义的，他们表达话语，实际上是传达情绪而已。</p><p>“有些事情无法追根溯源，归根结底，还是因果陷阱，如果每个人都承担罪责，那么这个世界会变成什么样呢？我们只能从当下实际出发，找到那个最关键的问题，与我而言，便是没有及时干预你的记忆。况且，你我早在很久以前就跨出了设定的那一步。”</p><p>“根本没有关键所在，您只是站在您的角度和位置来控制别人，您的关键并非我的关键，一切都是您想当然。”</p><p>“小春，你觉得这世界有真正意义上的换位思考吗？它和自由一样，都是个需要参考系的概念，并且由强者定义，还是那句话，如果人人都能换位思考、享有自由，这个世界会变成什么样？宗教、文学、政治都是强者的私人收藏，有人以玛利亚的姿态救赎世人，便有人以所多玛城的方式毁灭罪恶，有人悲悯地为底层写作，便有人垄断精英文学，他们真的为他们理想实践的客体而换位思考过吗？他们只是站在形而上的高度推己及人，用的也是无损于自己的方法。你的关键对于这些人重要吗？”</p><p>“在您眼中，我永远是个无知的小孩。”</p><p>“但总有天你会成长起来。”</p><p>“我是不会按照您的意志成长的，我也不会毁了自己，总有一天，您也会被后浪从权力中心推下来不是吗？”</p><p>“我期待那一天，那么在此之前，今天是最后一次了。”</p><p>扉间和小春达成了一致，他们又一次投入肉体的快感中，权当做最后的告别，而这一次，扉间没有任何温柔怜爱，他向那具年青的肉体不断掠夺索取，不知疲倦，小春在无限的高潮和疼痛中，幸福地哭了，她知道这是新生必经的痛苦，她把肉体献祭给扉间，却拿回了她作为一个独立个体的灵魂。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①非想非非想处：因不能说其有想或无想而得名。在这种心里，其想心所已变得极其微细，而无法执行其想的作用，因此不能切实地说此心有想。但该想并非不存在，而保留了其残余之状，因此亦不能说它无想。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（九）</p><p>小春十六岁到十八岁的这两年，她沉溺于狩猎游戏无法自拔，她总感觉自己的身体内有一个正在被撕扯开的无尽黑洞，那黑洞越扯越大，几乎要把自己也吞了进去。小春需要时刻不停地去充满去掩盖这辽阔的虚无。而那些经过她身体的男人们，如同一个个行走的影子，离去后，留不下半点填补的实体。然而性欲的胃口却越来越大，总有一天，就连她自己的身体也无法容纳这性的饕餮。</p><p>小春已经完全凭借身体直觉在行动，她开始称呼自己为女性瘾者。窗上反射出的女人倒影已经完全没有少女娇羞的姿态，她玩弄着手指尖那只正在燃烧的烟，在一片云雾中，对玻璃上的自己说，“vagina至上，性爱第一。”1</p><p>除了那空洞的虚无，小春倒真正忘却了扉间的存在，他永远在火影岩上，永远冷静稳重，永远如文学作品中的扁平人物般，再也激荡不起小春半点的情迷意乱。她向着他不期许的反面不断前进，无法倒退，冷眼旁观着她和她的猎物噬咬对方……</p><p>“转寝上忍，你这又是何必呢？”</p><p>那个红毛中忍做完后，一边提裤子，一边忍不住发问。此时小春正仰面躺在床上，大张着双腿，不着衣物，一双湿漉漉的眼睛尽显欢爱后的风情，她翻了个身，面向那个中忍，她那双因温度而泛红的手指在锁骨处无聊地画圈打转。</p><p>“你觉得很肮脏吗？”</p><p>“不是不是，我只是觉得您条件这么好，为什么不找个喜欢的人做这种事呢？”</p><p>“我不喜欢把情感投注到一个人身上。”</p><p>“或者您可以试着接受别人的爱意。”</p><p>“已经不会有人爱我了。”</p><p>“您别妄自菲薄，如果可以的话，我希望您能允许我追求您。”</p><p>小春看着中忍圆圆的脸蛋和真挚的眼神，想必年纪不大，正是荷尔蒙躁动的光景，“我想你误会我的意思了，没有人爱我这并不是我的妄自菲薄，反而是我狩猎的成就和价值所在。”</p><p>“您这么做是为什么呢？”</p><p>“什么都不求，便是我寻求的。”</p><p>小春忽然有点哀伤，她无法也不该向每一个床伴叙述她的故事和她的心理，她的身体就是最好的叙述媒介，可这些人除了泄欲，又哪会真的去阅读一个女人的身体。她的身体曾经是贞操，后来是容器，可都不是她自己定义的，现在的她选择男人选择时间选择空间，每一场性事都像一首诗在她身上留下了印记，就如男人在战场搏命时留下的伤疤，是他一生的荣誉勋章，而对于她，每个人的叫喊、呻吟、姿势、次数、尺寸、性趣都是单一的符码与音节，只有她将它们拼凑在一起，拼成诗歌，它们各自吟唱、对唱，又在同一旋律之中合唱，这就是巴赫金的身体复调。</p><p>“曾经有个人说，我潜意识里想毁了我自己，可他的立场是从他者和传统语境出发，一个追逐情欲的女人，即使被伦理道德所接纳，也为这个社会所不齿，因为她们毫无作为，有一句反讽是：当人们不再想生儿育女，女人也就不再为人所需了。不知道你是否能明白我的意思，性与生育价值是父权社会中女人最大的资本，可我不要它们，我必须先丢弃些什么才能抓住什么。可他只看到了我的自毁倾向，却看不到我只有自毁后才能在平等的基础上如他期许那般长成，我的关键过程对他来说无关紧要。可这样的事情屡见不鲜，这样的话语你也见怪不怪了，二月革命和十月革命的区别本质在于领导者吗？不是，在于革命的彻底性，在于由当时掌权者塑造的社会形态能不能完全被推翻，我们不信任任何人，我们只相信自己和我们自己创造的未来，你不要指望上位者做出让步和改良，那不是为底层让步，而是为中间阶级。我们必须先毁灭自己，才能拯救别人。”</p><p>小春忽然被自己的灵感和这套说辞感动到，她只恨两年前为什么不能说给扉间听，多么冠冕堂皇形而上的高贵理由，她几乎要抱着这样的信念行动起来了。正所谓并非话语指导行动，而是行动先于话语，话语永远在它身后为它粉饰太平。</p><p>你只需听听，那些在现实中犯有洛丽塔之罪的人，他们会以弗洛伊德的精神分析去建构一个能书写人类全部内心深度的文学人物形象；那些迷恋屠杀的刽子手，他们摆出尼采的超人哲学，向人类谈论拉斯柯尔尼科夫是如何伟大；那些在情感中背信弃义、朝三暮四的浪荡子，他们可以是唐璜，可以是毕巧林，甚至可以是自我救赎、复活自我的聂赫留朵夫。他们用文学和哲学为自己的罪恶留白。他们背叛了原始语境，话语成了他们的同谋。</p><p>或许小春倒真该让这套话语成为自己一生的信仰，直到羊脂球式悲剧发生之前，她也是如此为自己辩护的。前面说道小春从来都不是个幸运的人，而“一个人从出生的一刻起到死为止所能遭遇的一切都是由他本人事前决定的。因此，一切疏忽都经过深思熟虑，一切邂逅相遇都是事先约定，一切屈辱都是惩罚，一切失败都是神秘的胜利，一切死亡都是自尽。”</p><p>但此时此刻，小春几乎想不明白，三个大男人为了节省战力成本，竟然让她一个女人用身体为他们争取任务时间。她不可置信地望着三人略有尴尬却又被正义和任务所宽慰的脸庞。</p><p>“你们知道自己在说什么吗？”</p><p>“小春，你又不是第一次，这对你来说很容易的，你不是很有经验嘛，这就和战斗能力一样，离不开平时训练的。”这是猿飞日斩。</p><p>“你别在紧要关头装腔作势，忍者在任务中应该不择手段。”这是志村团藏。</p><p>“我们只不过选择了最佳方案，你也应该知道对方的雇佣忍者是我们的十倍，且各个都是上忍级别，最容易突破而后直驱长入的便是那个好色家臣了，他与大名关系密切，且没有忍者护卫，只要你去拖住他，我们就能节省一半时间和精力。”这是水户门炎。</p><p>此三人中，只有水户门炎与小春没有发生关系。</p><p>“我可以用幻术。”</p><p>“不行，大名那边有感知忍者。”</p><p>“那你以为我到大名别府去引诱那个家臣，就不会被感知得到？”</p><p>“我带了火影大人研发的反感知药剂，但是只针对忍者自身的查克拉，所以小春，在收到我们突袭成功的信号之前，你切记不能使用忍术。”</p><p>“无论你们怎么说，我是不会去的。”</p><p>小春背向他们，双手抱胸，这就是火影精锐护卫队的男忍者们，就是所谓木叶的未来，村子的核心。</p><p>“这是任务！小春。”</p><p>“我从没听说过哪个任务需要女忍者献身的，那你们不该找我，而是应该去花街随便找个女人。我不是放弃任务，我只是提出对你们决策的反对，你们不能为了最优方案，连做人的底线和男人的担当都扔掉。”小春决然地盯着日斩，他是队长，也是大家心知肚明的下一代火影候选人，在这样的时刻，却把自己的原则理念全都抛弃了。</p><p>“如果是任务要求，那么女忍者就应该有献身的觉悟，况且，我们连生死都置之度外，你又何必死守着你和花街女人无两样的身体不放。”</p><p>“那是因为生死是决绝的，可是献身代表着留有余地，日斩，你能这么说这么想我，是有私心的，你在报复我！如果你今天让我一个人杀进大名府，和那三十多个忍者拼命，为你们争取足够的时间，我定当义不容辞，这是我身为忍者的荣光，可若是让我用身体去拖延，你不仅仅侮辱了我，你还侮辱了忍者，侮辱了你们自己。有些事情即便是在任务、生命等一切总和的压迫之下，都是不能放弃的，我再说一遍，我不会为了任务献身。”</p><p>小春几乎要流下了泪，这是她两年内从未有过的悲哀与无奈。</p><p>“你不是为了任务，你的牺牲是为了村子，为了所有村民，为了群体。你不用感到羞耻，相反，你应该感到荣幸。”</p><p>“得了吧你们，不要再用群体和村子为自己的罪恶粉饰了。人都是自私自大的，你在用大局观念践踏、碾碎一个个具体情境中的人道原则，你鼓吹的大义凛然、慷慨赴死的英雄，他们不是我们的功绩，而是活生生地被剥夺自我意志的人。关于献身，我承认我不是什么贞洁的小姑娘，我也从来不觉得性行为是罪恶淫荡的。这件事我可以但我不愿意，在我这里，需要用女人身体得到庇佑，躲在献身个体背后的群体，根本不值得牺牲。这么说，可能有些难听，但我必须要表达清楚，今天就是火影大人跪在这里求我，我也不会去的。”</p><p>小春成功地激起众怒，他们不再掩饰，于是那些被人们不齿的放纵经历被摆放在台面。那一瞬间，小春明白这才是他们真实的情绪，永远地恨着那些献出身体却没有为他们献出爱的女人。回首望去，这将是他们一生中最大的耻辱与不堪，不是有意制造羊脂球式悲剧，而是暴露了自己内心最私密的欲望与情绪，等到他们真正独当一面，成为权力中心后，他们就该明白若选择了粉饰就该一辈子粉饰下去，日后他们的形象会作为被群众所恐惧、热爱、尊重的象征，他们不该有任何个人情绪与私心。而权力的满足很快将冲淡他们曾经在性事和情感的失落，多年以后，他们向小春道了歉，关于年少轻狂的伤害以一句轻飘飘“当时大局为重，未曾考虑到小春的心情”的话语掩饰了过去，而小春也大度接受，并非他们真的歉意和她真的原谅，而是那时，他们四人已经掌控了村子，站在了顶层，没有人在权力面前还想着过去的是非恩怨，他们早就形成一个藏污纳垢的权力球体，污浊是不上台面的私欲，脏垢是私欲在他们身上留下的疤痕。</p><p>而现在，小春听着他们的讽刺和责怪，那些意有所指的词汇全都变成动物无意义的嘶吼，她想剥开他们之间最后那层体面和顾忌，然后将他们心中所想的肮脏抽取出来，那时候，她应该问问他们什么是牺牲和献身的标准？什么是婊子？贞女？欲？爱？放荡？保守？禁锢？社会？个体？死亡？解放？灭绝？道德？信仰？法律？暴力？圭角？圆滑？沉默？爆发？</p><p>“现在如何？是为了这件事继续扯皮，还是我们四人另做打算，抓紧行动？”水户门炎制止了日斩和团藏对小春的批驳指责，较之这二人，他更多的是对最优方案破产的可惜，而非一种站在制高点上的力脱思特。</p><p>“既然如此，那就用第二突袭方案吧。”</p><p>日斩罢手，而团藏却拿起了苦无，他走近小春，将苦无架在她的脖子上，“我可以处刑任何一个不执行任务的忍者。”这该死的粉饰已经让激进的他没有可下的台阶。</p><p>小春看着团藏略有发颤的手，不禁冷笑，“你大可以试试，你觉得杀了我，你们还有突袭成功的可能性吗？身为暗部的副队长，这么做，你说回去后老师会不会也处决你？”</p><p>“团藏，算了吧，任务要紧。”日斩和炎打破了小春和团藏的僵局，但每个人心里已经存有芥蒂，不出所料，那次突袭任务让他们损失惨重，几乎每人都受了重伤，险些丧命。小春的腹部被砍了一刀，那条疤痕一直没有消退，而团藏下巴的两条交叉伤痕也永远提醒着他被力脱思特所折磨干扰的青年岁月，也让他在日后决策时无意识地忌惮着转寝小春这个瘦弱的女人。</p><p>羊脂球式悲剧会发生在每个时代，或许小春已经感受到作为局外女人时面对权威的无力，为群体牺牲，被群体要求牺牲，都是一种权力的说辞与迫害，抛开日斩与团藏的私心，小春知道这是一种共性的人类困境，在那一瞬间，她是比群体更低贱的存在，即使千千万万的羊脂球都有高贵的心灵，可她们的高贵与牺牲都是被迫选择，多么令人失望。小春捂着不断涌出热血的腹部，她在被刺中的那一刻，留恋地望了望这个旋转颠倒的世界，她已经决定要死在这次任务中，不是被他人杀死，便是自我了断。</p><p>这是转寝小春的第二次死亡。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1出自拉斯冯提尔《女性瘾者》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十）</p><p>小春在休养的日子，只专心做两件事，一是如何在任务报告中叙述清楚事件的来龙去脉，二是禁欲。她不确定是否有必要将他们的争执上报给火影，也不确定是否有必要将被放弃的最优方案附于后文，她甚至不确定整个忍者体系是否都如他们一般的思维方式。</p><p>小春烦躁地将写了一半的任务书扔在地上，这样的书写毫无意义，是为了质询？哭诉？救赎？她面对的难道仅仅是护卫队的三人吗？她面对的是“历史”和“数目”的力量集合而成的无主名无意识的杀人团①，是被所有忍者群体围攻的无物之阵。她甚至想象得到，当他们站在整个体系的法庭上，面对彼此，等待她的是什么样的说辞与判决，她所对抗反驳的是忍者从来如此、人人如此的思想观念。即便战国时代已经久远，甚至忍妓已经完全消失在历史角落里，可是那些生产忍妓的社会形态还依然在无意识地磕绊拽拉着每个人的行为动机。忍界的女人们，曾经为了生存为了战争，现在为了村子为了任务，不过是换汤不换药罢了。以前是黑暗是游离在主流社会之外，而如今，将它合法化，以制度秩序继续屠戮着她们的身体。</p><p>这恐怕是这世界最让人绝望的事情，一切都是环境决定论，平民出身的小春曾困于温恭贤良让的第二性，成为忍者后，又堕于忍者任务大于一切的无性别化，而第二种比第一种更让人恐惧难耐。她是木叶的女儿，不断被她那非肉身的父亲——忍村“询唤”绝对忠诚，任何个人的情欲都是不洁与背叛，只有被“父亲”要求献出身体时，性不再是性，性已经被升华为崇高的牺牲。</p><p>而她现在这样的抵触，又是何必呢，何必把每个忍者都心照不宣的答案留存在纸张上呢？更遑论将这记录递呈上去后，得来的必将是权力的答复。她不该是反抗者、觉醒者，她应该是他们的同谋。也只有同谋者才有资格和权力去戕害同类。这一点，小春早就从扉间那里得到了答案：个人只有在他不成其为个人的情况下才拥有权力。</p><p>而她坚持保有的个人意志和个人情感，几乎将她碾碎了，她对抗的不该是忍者世界，而是她自己潜存的人道原则。而从当时来看，小春的未来无非两条路，要么成为被侮辱与被损害的女人，要么成为权力领域内，规顺损害他人的“男人”，总之她不会成为她自己。而在很久以后，当纲手成为了五代目火影，小春与她同为女性，却并未感到欣慰，她只觉讽刺与妒忌，纲手先成为了自己，而后站在顶层，权力没有抹杀她的个人意志，反而为她的性魅力增添风采。而小春就如阁楼上的疯女人一般，被永远禁闭在历史和父权社会中。</p><p>小春最终呈交上去的任务报告隐去了前史，宽宥了所有的不尽人意，她和它们和解了。于是她的后半生驱逐了反抗的个体，依靠着集体的力量和对权力的陶醉感，永远留存的是“胜利的兴奋和践踏一个无力抵抗之人时的激动之情。”</p><p>权力，只要她想，她就可以。</p><p>与此同时，她在相当一段时间内，没有再继续她的狩猎游戏，她选择了禁欲，并非出自退缩与赌气使然，而是再也找不到欲望的快感，她已经很久没有过高潮的体验了。她才十八岁，却感觉自己的身体已经被耗尽了，性欲，正无法避免地向下流失，所谓饕餮，也不过是一种当时的比喻，与自然一般，遵循着生长规律，她的性之花正在凋零。</p><p>在小春身体康复后，她暂时退出了护卫队的执行任务，被扉间安排到火影办公室做文书工作，这对于小春而言，既避免了与同期接触的尴尬，又能养精蓄锐，于是她的生活和心境也暂时安稳了下来。每天埋在一堆文件里面，再抬起头来时活动活动肩膀，揉一揉发酸的眼睛，顺便给老师沏茶倒水，看着那些来来往往领取任务汇报任务的忍者，她感到无比的安宁。</p><p>“累了？”扉间匆匆扫了她一眼，然后又低下头去处理公务。</p><p>“我是在想会有多少人愿意坐在这里，而不是成天叫嚷着修行任务之类的话。”小春朝着窗户呵了一口气，用手指在上面画了颗心，“真的好奇怪啊，像我这样的人竟然下意识地画心，我难道不应该画个vagina吗？不过这个太难画了。”</p><p>“你有功夫自言自语和画画，不如过来帮我揉揉肩。”</p><p>“老师，您也该出去走走了，再坐下去会长痔疮的。”</p><p>小春走过去将手搭在扉间肩膀，轻轻地给他捏了捏，身体的手感还是一如既往，她想起以前她最喜欢窝在老师的怀里，靠着他的肩膀让自己从激烈的性事中从恢复过来。</p><p>“我发现一个人成为领导之后，他总会分身乏术，将全部精力放在细碎麻烦的行政事务，什么科研学术啊，都会被慢慢荒废，老师您是不是成为火影后，几乎没有研发新的忍术了？”</p><p>扉间敷衍地嗯了一声，手下动作却一直未停。</p><p>“那您是不是也很久没有做过了？”</p><p>扉间的笔尖滞阻了一下。</p><p>“我可不是有意暗示您什么，就是单纯地表达一下我也禁欲很久了，而且我的身体似乎已经麻木了，再怎么刺激好像都很难得到快感，我甚至怀疑性欲和生殖细胞一样，它是有一定的数量，随着年限，总会被排光的，也许正常人会持续到四五十岁，而我可能十八岁就提前用尽了。”</p><p>“人的欲望是无尽的，你应该知道浮士德悲剧。”</p><p>“我不知道这两种欲望是否是同一个，可从我的身上来看，他们是两个体系。又或者，是从人类总体出发，虽然我提前用尽了，但总有女子将她的贞洁怀揣到坟墓里，我们之间达成了动态平衡，所以欲望之流始终涌动，不过在我这里已经是一滩死水了。”</p><p>小春哀伤地注视着自己，欲望是原始之流，是力比多，但现在，在她未找到新的驱力之前，就已经泛不起半点漪沦。</p><p>“或许我该埋于书斋寻找新的知识刺激。”</p><p>小春在那段时间找到了一本禁诗，除了拗口的翻译外，她深感这位诗人必定是被无限欲望所宠幸之人，是欲望牵着他的手在写作，也是欲望让他与陈词滥调作斗争。</p><p>“一些女子喜欢把圣牌挂在胸前，往长裙下面藏起一根鞭子，在孤独的夜晚，在幽暗的林间，让欢乐的泡沫与痛苦的泪水融为一体。处女、魔鬼、怪物、受折磨的姑娘，蔑视现实的伟大灵魂，探索无限的女性，虔诚的信女，色情狂，你们时而大声疾呼，时而满面泪痕。”②当小春读到这一段时，竟涌出了热泪。</p><p>她忍不住想将这段诗拿给扉间看，这天下午，小春久坐未起身，在她站起的那一刻，感觉到下身一阵痉挛，势不可挡，她无比地感到自己的肉体和洞穴的在场性，张开那颤抖的唇，不断呼吸、跳跃、呐喊。她的裙摆扫过她的大腿内侧，竟让她双腿发软以至于重新坐了下去。</p><p>她分享的不是禁诗，而是她的身体。这应该是他们第一次以性玷污了权力，玷污了权力象征的火影办公室。小春晃晃悠悠地坐上了扉间的大腿，浑身抖得厉害，甚至差点掉了下去，她几乎是和突如其来的性欲赛跑，在它生长、蓬勃的上升期，给它应有的抚慰。</p><p>小春已经记不清她和扉间当初做了结的豪言壮语和具体情绪，但在此时此刻，她不得不承认她是性的奴隶，她是崇拜菲勒斯的信徒。</p><p> 她被完全填满，每一次的顶撞都是一口远古的圣钟被敲响，然后是响彻整座寺庙山林的铮铮回音，迟迟不散，那内壁的褶皱便是不断被拨动的湖泊，泛起涟漪，一圈圈荡至岸边，那肉体的碰撞与作响的水声如接连不断的石子打进幽深泛绿的古井，深不见底却终有尽头。</p><p>她的腰身被那双布满老茧的大手用力掐着，手掌划过她腹部那条丑陋的疤痕，仿佛要重新撕开，去舔舐那内里的鲜血。她抱着那颗白色的脑袋，将它扣在自己的胸口，如一个哺乳的母亲，不断向对方给予施舍她的生命。如果死亡在这一刻发生，小春也甘愿赴死。</p><p>等小春在余韵散去后，她才发现自己之前因太激动而做过了头，她甚至把扉间领子上的白毛毛揪下了一大团捏在手里，甚至对方身上有好几道红红的抓痕。而她自己也相当落魄，上半身被吮吸、亲吻、揉搓出的红印，下半身的膝盖因剧烈动作而撞在椅背上弄出的青紫，私处和屁股则红得如朵开放的玫瑰，即便如此，对方的手还在她的屁股上捏捏拍拍。</p><p>“您竟然和我一样因性欲犯了糊涂。”</p><p>“我并不是犯糊涂，我是很愿意和你做的。”扉间轻轻吻了吻小春左边的胸口，在这里，靠近心脏处有一颗痣。</p><p>“建村前，您有和忍妓做过吗？”</p><p>“你又来了。”</p><p>“我只是时常觉得，我和她们一样，可能这是家族罗曼史，无论我怎么做怎么想，都是由我的出身和血统决定的，在这一点上，我几乎都能想象得到我的父亲是个什么样的男人。”</p><p>“那你觉得他是什么样的人。”</p><p>“是个饕餮吧。”小春说完，自己便忍不住笑弯了腰，她靠在扉间的怀里，笑得直打颤，然后等稍稍冷静下来后，便开始给自己散落的长发编辫子。</p><p>“我倒觉得，你反而挺像我女儿的。”</p><p>小春仰起头好奇地望了望扉间，拿着辫梢在他的胸口扫来扫去。“我没听错吧，您这么高看我？从忍者家族的血统论来说，我是最为低贱的，况且，我要真是您女儿，您也不会由着我这么胡来，说不定我会熬成老处女。”</p><p>扉间将小春的辫子放在她的背后，温柔地将一股未辫进去的头发别在她的耳后，“别玩了，怪痒的。”然后又将小春往上抱了抱，好让她别在他的大腿上一直蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“我倾向于气质决定论，我理想的孩子一定是对这世界抱有兴趣的，而不是由既成环境完全塑造决定的，正是因为这种探索和询问，人才会被他的思想和行动赋予后天的气质。而村子内部大家族的孩子往往会犯一个弊病，那就是固步自封地以家族和忍者意识去思考客体世界，你几乎很难找到一个与他父辈截然相反的孩子，他们或叛逆或顺从，最终都不过是父辈神话的复刻。而以前的你，就是这样一个用自己身体去不断探索的实践者，甚至不惜毁掉自己，虽然我并不赞同这种方式，但并不影响我无法接受。”</p><p>“我现在不是吗？”</p><p>“现在的你越来越像个传统的忍者了，是幸也是不幸。”</p><p>“我有个秘密，如果告诉您，说不定我会得到我想要的答案，可是在这之前，我已经做出决定放下这个秘密，所以我不会说的，但这并不影响我向您诉说我的心情。那件事发生后，我很想死，因为我觉得我的身体被一张无形的大手完全操控，我至今为止所坚持所辩护的都被这张大手揉捏得变了质，我甚至怀疑到底是谁做错了，难道就因为我不合传统要求，我就一定是错的吗，因为我只代表个体，就一定要附和多数吗？可现在，我不再逼自己去想这些问题，因为太痛苦了。做您理想的女儿太痛苦了。”</p><p>“所以说，这是幸也是不幸，因为即便是我，也难以在当下为你解答，甚至我或许会站在我理想女儿的对立面，去倾轧她的意志与精神。”</p><p>小春出于一种说不清道不明的感动，忍不住吻了扉间的唇。而扉间加深了这个吻，他们拥吻的动作，如同两只动物用自己的舌头为对方舔舐毛发般亲密无间。</p><p>“那我也告诉你一个秘密，关于你的第一个问题，那是我十四五岁时，喜欢上了族内的一个忍妓，她的金色头发和朝阳一样，笑起来最能抚慰人心。每次战斗结束后，我都会去她那里，枕在她的膝上小憩来缓解紧张的神经。所谓爱情，不过是性欲与嫉妒的相加。于是我开始不满旁人对她的觊觎，想要将她据为己有……最后，她死了”</p><p>“老师！您不太会讲故事，中间情节呢？”</p><p>“因为族长的儿子不该耽于女人和欲望，他们的力量应该挥洒在修炼和战场上，所以她被父亲处死了，并且我亲眼目睹，她先被其他人凌辱，而后被勒死，死相惨烈。”</p><p>那一瞬间，夕阳落了下来，如同一个金色的拥抱，将扉间和小春搂在怀里，两人静默无语，只是彼此的眼眸中都有相似的哀伤，或者，这才是真正意义上的相互抚慰，无关权力与强弱，只是恰好理解和共情于对方的经历和伤疤。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①出自《我之节烈观》<br/>②出自《恶之花》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十一）</p><p>十八岁的夏天记忆是永远的黄昏，是与自然万物的一窗之隔，是在阒寂的夜晚，被一阵清风唤醒，她睡在老师的身侧。</p><p>也不知从何时起，他们做完后，扉间不再把小春送回家，而是拥她入眠。自母亲去世后，小春几乎从未与人睡在一起，她总是习惯一个人从床边滚到墙边，习惯用被子将自己完全裹起来，不留一丝缝隙。刚开始，她稍稍有些抵触，甚至总是在半夜迷迷糊糊翻身时，被被子另一边温热的肉体惊醒，她几乎是本能弹起，看见月光下那莹莹的白色发丝，才恍惚想起，自己今晚又没回家。</p><p>这时，被吵醒的扉间总是将她重新拉回被窝，替她掖好被角，揉揉她的脑袋，然后把她抱在怀里继续入睡。而事实上，扉间夜醒的次数是要比小春多，曾经的战斗直觉让他形成了浅眠的习惯，他甚至能在清醒梦时就将自己拉回现实。而扉间每次惊醒时，小春都像只软体动物一般趴在床上，有时把整张脸都埋进了枕头里，这样的睡姿是容易压迫到心脏，造成呼吸不畅。他多次将她翻过身来，搂在自己的手边，可等第二天一早，他再睁开眼，小春却趴在了他的胳膊上，扉间无奈地抽出胳膊，心想这也不嫌硌得慌。</p><p>对于小春而言，留在扉间家里还有一个好处，就是可以蹭一顿像样的早餐。在漩涡水户未嫁进千手之前，柱间和扉间的一日三餐就全靠扉间打理，在他们童年岁月里，柱间喜欢在南贺川“钓”斑，而扉间则常常在河边抓鱼烤来吃，对他来说是一件趣事。这为数不多的童年乐事让扉间习惯在食物上自给自足，而从现代医学角度出发，扉间更是相当重视食物的营养搭配，尤其是早餐。</p><p>小春也是在那个夏天，整整长胖了七八斤，脸蛋也圆润了起来，她曾经清瘦泠然的美倒因为脸上这一点肉，看起来反而稚嫩娇憨起来，扉间对这样的小春是相当满意的，这归功于他科学专业的喂养。</p><p>“你以前的生活太不健康了，身为忍者，力量的修行是需要一定营养能量补充的，兵粮丸那种东西不能当饭吃。”</p><p>面对扉间教导的严厉语气，小春深感纲手平日里应该很害怕他的。每次被扉间这么当成小孩训斥，她都有些许无奈，难道她一个成人连自己身体都照顾不好吗，再者个人有个人的饮食习惯，而老师实在是过于自律健康了。</p><p>“这两天的早上有些许凉，再下场雨，夏天就要过去了。”小春连忙转移话题。</p><p>“快到你生日了，有什么想要的吗？”</p><p>“反正今年不想要苦无、手里剑、护膝、短刀、医疗器械等等。”这都是扉间以前送给学生们的生日礼物，相当实用。当然，他偶尔也会给小春送书。</p><p>“老师还是送我一本书吧，我对生日向来不太上心。”小春紧了紧外衣，生日往往与父母之爱挂钩，只有在爱的浸淫里成长起来的孩子才有资格在生日这天任性地要求更多的疼爱和礼物，可对于这样的孩子来说，他们本身就不缺爱。小春已经记不得母亲的模样了，也逐渐感受不到母爱也曾途经过她的童年，不仅如此，即便母亲还在世，她也不确定自己的生日对她来说是不是一种创伤记忆的再显。一个意外的孩子是没有得到父母祝福而降临在世间，小春早已不相信还会有人愿意爱着她，她自己也早已扔掉了会带来无尽痛苦和执念的爱。</p><p>所以，小春是未曾料到扉间在她生日那天会送她一件和服，这种华而不实的衣物对于女忍者来说恐怕只有在夏日祭才用得到，可这么多年，小春连夏日祭都从未去游玩过，这对她来说，便是一生也没机会穿的观望品。</p><p>“为什么送我和服啊？我从不穿的。”</p><p>“你可以尝试着穿一次，应该会很好看。”</p><p>“这您就不知道了吧，我小时候倒是经常被打扮得像个贵族小姐，其实更像是花街上那些媚俗的艺伎。”而小春真正想说的是，在她看来穿和服的女人是不幸的，无论是对女人行动作出要求的裁剪，还是出于男性审美的设计，甚至那些关于提高生育的说法，她们都像是被装在套子里的蚕蛹，那幻化成蝶的美丽肉体只属于一个为她们解带的男人，而其余人则被要求欣赏由他们定义的藏起肉体美的潘多拉盒。</p><p>“那您希望我现在穿上给您看吗？”</p><p>“你不必在意我，你若是喜欢就试试看，不喜欢就随你处理。”</p><p>“那岂不是辜负了您的一片心意，我哪有这么不识好歹？”小春说着，就当着扉间的面，把自己的衣服脱了下来，不得不说，这件淡紫色的色无地并不像小春想象得那般繁复风情，剪裁设计简洁别致，倒是减轻了她记忆中的难为与不悦。</p><p>她并不会打带枕，扉间便站在她身后替她缠腰打结。</p><p>“为什么是淡紫色呢？我其实喜欢粉色。”</p><p>扉间笑了笑，“确实是没看出来你喜欢这么少女的颜色，在我印象里你总是穿着深色衣服，包括那件棉麻的紫色长裙，颜色都很深重。”</p><p>“因为小时候喜欢穿淡色的衣服，来了月事还容易让别人看见，那时候很难为情，现在虽然不在意了，可是习惯是很难改变的，更何况以前的我几乎一个任务接一个任务，哪有时间穿淡色的便服。”</p><p>扉间的手环过她的腰，又绕了回去，她感受到背后人在她脖颈和耳边的吐息，有些痒痒的。</p><p>“你说的这个别人不会是老夫吧。”</p><p>“您真的是在我的成长期一点也没缺席，我应该把一切初字开头的都献给您。”</p><p>扉间打好结后，向后退了几步，远远地欣赏着他的杰作。这是八年来小春第一次真正意义上穿上了和服。她转过身来，与扉间四目相对时，竟生出了些许羞涩，然后下意识地如所有女人一般问出了“好看吗？”这种富有暗示和挑逗意味的问题。</p><p>“老师，您真的太危险了，和您在一起，我一点儿都不像我自己。”小春忍不住开始嫌弃自己，她其实已经预感到某一边界的危险性，却还是不由自主地向下滑落，她不得不承认，曾经难以排解的空虚和惆怅在与扉间一起的日子里慢慢被消解，她沉余的思想被依偎的情绪所取代，若是小春此时能看见镜中的自己，她就该明白，她与那些跌入爱河的女子无二。</p><p>她本来可以及时止损，却顺从了自己的欲望，贪恋着这一终将抵达无何有之乡的情欲幻象。但若是这把钥匙还在她的心牢里，她便是安全的。而真正让小春意识到一切正朝着不受控的方向发展，不是她自己的无法自拔，而是扉间的回应。</p><p> 那一晚小春在扉间一次次的顶弄下，被持续的快感淹没，她像个溺水的人，不断发出无意义的求救和呼喊，那些字句被肉体的起伏所敲碎，只剩下残破的几句“老师”和呻吟。扉间将手按在小春泛红的胸口，感受着她心脏的快速跳动。</p><p>“小春，叫我扉间。”小春被温柔的揉捏和猛烈的撞击弄晕了，只能迷迷糊糊地由身上那人引导和要求，她喊着无实意的“扉间”，就像是因疼痛而发出的本能吼叫一般，那阵痉挛再次贯穿全身，却比以往来得更加强烈，甚至将还在她体内的扉间狠狠地吮吸了一口，扉间闷哼了一声，再次向更深处探进舒展，便抬起小春的腰，用力向里挺了挺身。</p><p>做完以后，小春还是一如既往地被扉间抱在怀里温柔地抚摸，等她的身体温度和呼吸慢慢平复下去。</p><p>“小春，你大可以嫁给我。”说这句话时，扉间的下巴搁在小春的头顶，声音不仅通过空气传送到她的耳内，还在她与他的骨传声中，小春感受到了这句话的重量，她有些坐不稳了，却还是保持冷静，强行打趣。</p><p>“您不会和我做出感情了吧？”</p><p>“这很匪夷所思吗？对于一个中年男性而言，一段用了心的稳定关系是有必要进一步发展的。当然这对你而言也是一种保护，我虽然年纪大你许多，又是你的师长，但并不妨碍我成为你的丈夫，况且你所需求的也只有我才能满足你，无论是身体的快感，还是情感的慰藉，甚至是思想和权力。而且成为我的妻子，也并没有你恐惧的那些繁琐礼仪和规矩要求，我还是会像现在这样将你视作女儿般宠爱，无论你是继续做文书，还是执行任务或当指导老师，我都尊重你的行动。”</p><p>“可我们的关系、我的身份以及以前的经历毕竟是难以登上台面的，您这么做，会让护卫队的同期怎么想我们，又让村子里的人怎么看您？这对于我来说当然无关紧要，可您是火影。”</p><p>“这并不是难以解决的问题，而且这些看法和说辞我并不在意，再者，从政治社会学角度出发，只要不是能动摇村子思想基地的话语，我们可以允许它存在，和平年代就该给人们相应的自由，权威也并非不可冒犯的，它毕竟都是由人为力量构成的，既然是人，就一定有片面性和有限性，那些把自己看做至高无上、绝对正确的政权反而更容易被知识和错误击垮。”</p><p>“老师，您正在有意识地劝诱我。”</p><p>“我不会逼迫你的，并且尊重你的决定，若是日后想好了，只需告诉我就行。”扉间说完便吻了吻小春的额头。而小春却再也无法忽视这段亲密关系。她从未想过为人妻，为人母，于她而言，永远被放逐才是既定的命运，她有意控制自己不要爱上他人，却难以阻挡他人对自己的爱意，爱情的本质是自恋与物恋，凡是相爱的人，就会难以自控地向对方提出要求，并且无限地自证、无限地进入、无限地占有。在这过度、偏执、沉重的爱将一方逼迫压抑到无法呼吸时，一切情谊都会变质，反感、厌恶、仇恨曾经深爱过的人，难道这不是最令人悲伤的感情吗？</p><p>“有时候，你应该学会相信和接纳他人的爱，这是双向的，在你看到男性对女性无意识的物化时，不应该否认自己也正在物化对方，难道就因为这种人性与爱情的悖论，所有人就该与爱情割席吗？你那么聪明，既然知道这世上不会有一劳永逸的哲学，又为何在爱情中要求永恒呢？人这一生如此短暂，若今生错过，再无来世，这才是真正的永恒了，未来的我们会化作一抔黄土，长眠于地底、山川、河流。实非圣人之生也天行，其死也物化，而是万物都生于土反于土，这般永恒确实超越了你我此时此刻苦痛短暂的拥吻，却也是我们人类无法感知的无物，我们真正所能抓住的，便只有在人类生命中，爱人那如物般的温度。”</p><p>千手扉间如是说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十二）</p><p>是年，即木叶十一年年底，柱间已死的传闻成为了国际局势突变的契机，各国暂停了相应的合作任务与贸易往来，不久，需要穿越他国国境的远行任务也被相继取缔，木叶忍者们被迫留在火之国内执行次等级和短途任务，对于那些聚少离多的忍者家属们，得来的倒是一个期盼已久的团聚的新年。</p><p>而随着新年将近，木叶却远没有往年的热闹欢庆，甚至在平民的日常生活中，也常常听到买菜的妇人说些局势不稳，可能要打仗之类的话语。街道上那些玩乐的孩子们也被他们神经质的母亲关在家里，就连商摊小贩们都开始囤积货物，一眼望去，满目萧条。直到这时，人们才意识到所谓孩子的哭闹与小贩的叫卖声是真正的安宁。</p><p>面对此等状况，木叶的村民不事生产，大名那边也趁机打压，扉间头疼地捏了捏眉头，恐怕这样下去，还没开战，本国经济和民众的精神状态就已经垮掉了。</p><p>就在上层考虑要不要先安稳人心过新年时，云隐村终于投入了上千名忍者突袭木叶。</p><p>无论何时，忍界大战从来不是只停留在忍者之间，云隐村的忍者进入火之国境内，首先就是对一个边境的村落进行烧杀掠夺，补充物资。而在那个村落居住的却都是手无寸铁的普通人。</p><p>这对于那些曾经投靠忍村的平民来说，无疑是最大的欺骗与伤害，他们在高压和恐惧之下，仇恨的不是他国的侵略者，而是本国无所作为无法保护他们的统治者。在上层派出三批由中上忍组成的突击队和一组医疗班后，并没有完全阻止云隐的侵袭，一时间人心惶惶。</p><p>最终，火影决定带领村内的精英忍者赶往前线，而当时留下来坐守村子的则是先火影的遗孀，第一任九尾人柱力——漩涡水户。</p><p>关于人类的战争史，笔者此处不免反讽和误读一句：人类从战争中吸取的唯一教训，那便是人类无法从战争中学到任何教训。战争推动了文明同时也摧毁了文明，战争酝酿了文学同时也残杀了诗人，战争刺激了科技进步也成为了利维坦机器。当战争从部落氏族发展到国家对抗，再演变为世界性的屠戮，人类花了上万年时间认识世界、改造世界，却从未摆脱战争的异化，因为永远有人在崇尚荣誉、歌颂战争，通过战争站到了历史的舞台。昨日的世界在刀剑、炮弹的冲击下不堪一击，那些书页之间被血污弄脏的诗篇，废墟瓦砾中的残画废琴，不过是一个破败的嘲笑罢了，于是一切都不重要了。</p><p>他们将战争比喻为“功勋”：那些兽性的原始罪恶在战场上相遇，他们稀里糊涂地砍下别人的头颅，劈掉别人的马匹，当把自己的旗帜插在对方的土地上，却是人性与意识形态的对抗了。所有被死亡和杀戮的阴影所折磨的刽子手，只需记得，那爆发的狂热兽性是对集团忠诚的热爱，他们便可拥有好梦，得到救赎。直到很久以后，有位作家终于在他的书扉上写下了这段文字：“这些年来，我们的工作就是杀人——这是我们有生以来的第一个职业。我们对于人生的知识仅限于死亡，今后还会发生什么事情？我们将会变成一个什么样子呢？”</p><p>而经历过四次战争的小春，她是什么样子呢？她麻木了，成了黑格尔派，选择了倾向历史保守主义。在这种精神状态下，她倾向于把环境看做是天然的世界秩序的一部分，人们只要很好地适应了他们生活的实际环境，就不会存在超越环境质询现有权力的思想理论，甚至对于权力而言，它可以塑造个体的实际环境。如果我们保证五大国这种此消彼长的对抗与联盟，保证木叶始终占据一家独大的重要局面，那么接连不断的战争便是稳定结构的催化剂，他们也将永远站在权力顶层。个体的死亡对于统治者又有什么关系？并且她还将注意力转向过去，试图使过去不致被遗忘，而且还把整个过去所具有的当前性和直接性做了实际体验。对她而言，未来的第二次、第三次乃至第四次都与此时此刻的第一次忍界大战无二，现在体验的，既是过去，亦是未来，她将自己置于时间的三维中，这种战争和权力的循环往复是同时共存在她的想象与思维中，从这一点出发，未来她与他人的交欢都是对过去欢乐的重新体验。</p><p>云隐派出的忍者虽数量众多，但其中夹杂着许多毫无经验和战争意识的少年下忍。扉间与战斗型的精英忍者负责与云隐主力对抗，而小春被安排在后方负责救援治疗，以及清理无法克服血肉与杀戮的战火炮灰。</p><p>最残忍的事莫过于此，她既是救助者，又是杀戮者，渐渐地，她已经分不清敌我，那些因疼痛而哀嚎的木叶忍者狰狞的面目与云隐因恐惧而战栗痛苦的少年神情重合了。她帮他们包扎被炸烂的双腿，又拿起刀砍下对敌正在发抖结印的双手，她既销毁木叶死亡的忍者尸体，又想尽办法取得对方忍者尸体上的细胞与器官。这两件事本身就无任何区别。</p><p>刚开始，医疗班的规模还是由十几个大帐篷拉成的区域，后来越来越多死去的忍者，帐篷越来越少，战壕与坟堆却越来越多，或者说坟堆并不贴切，因为并没有人将它们埋葬，那些死不瞑目的肢体、发黑的血肉、随处可见的断臂残腿并没有得到同类应有的尊重与怜惜，或许不久，或许就在下一刻，他们将与死去的同伴一样，破碎在土地与人们的双脚下，也只有那松软的泥土给了它们无限的温柔，雪花、雨水、露珠冲洗了黑色的血液，然后将它们长埋于地底，这是自然给无知的人类最后的体面。</p><p>而在对战的六个月内，扉间与小春只见了两次面，一次是扉间受伤，小春前去治疗，另一次是小春受伤，扉间在战役结束后第一时间来医疗班确定她的身体状况。</p><p>小春的右臂经脉受损，短时间内根本无法调取查克拉，而在扉间第一眼确定她没有缺胳膊少腿后，两人同时开口，“你瘦了。”“你侧腰在流血。”</p><p>扉间摸了摸湿润的侧腰，只说“无碍”，便小心地抬起小春的胳膊检查脉络神经，“早知道，应该让你和大嫂一起留在村子。”</p><p>“算了吧，留在后方的人比前线的忍者精神更为紧张。”不知为何，扉间越是这样温柔，她心中越加不安，想要扯一些无关二人的话语来缓解当下低沉的情绪。在她看到扉间侧腹还在一直流血，忍不住责怪，“老师，您怎么也不处理一下伤口。”</p><p>小春想必是知道答案的，他是担心她。他们陷入了沉默，小春只好小心翼翼地帮扉间处理伤口，这几个月来，除了上次伤到要害，她几乎很少见到扉间需要医疗忍者，并非他真的不需要，而是因为。他是村子最强大的支柱，是所有殊死拼搏、精神脆弱的忍者们的唯一信仰。</p><p>“这场战争快结束了，云隐现在是强弩之末，把所有战力都耗费在火之国境内，不过是预见颓势。心有不甘，宁为玉碎地想要拉着无辜的村民陪葬而已，不然这场战争也拖不了这么久。不过几天前，我组织了一个精锐突袭小队潜往云隐村，等他们得手，主战场这边也就分身乏术，不得不做出最后决定。”</p><p>“只要有一方停战，估计其他各国也会相继罢手。要我说，什么一生的对手，这种说法太可笑太自大了，影们打出了惺惺相惜的对手情，那各国死了的忍者和平民就不了了之了？”</p><p>“你不会是在讽刺大哥和宇智波斑吧？”扉间忍不住调侃正在咬牙切齿的小春。</p><p>“啊呀！火影大人，您是不知道，您在战场上的风姿让医疗班的小姑娘们可崇拜了，平日里您就是个坐着的影子和火影岩上的石头，现在您是骁勇的将军，得亏您是三更半夜过来的，不然让那群小姑娘看见了，您可得去好好安抚那些激动流泪要和您握手的女忍者们。”</p><p>“不听你打趣了，如果没事的话，我就先回去了。”</p><p>“您不打算和我做吗？”</p><p>如果说在战争期间，什么行业是最为繁荣，那便是身体服务行业，一些人被鲜血所激发的兽性无所适从，便只能通过肉体的发泄让自己遗忘漫天肠子的前线，一些人则因为战争而掌控了权色交易和生杀大权，那些女人送来的不是她们的身体，而是她们濒死的生命。另一些人则是在战壕里通过同志友谊来安慰彼此紧张的精神，他们已失去信仰，早已经记不得家乡的妻儿，他们的生命被中断了，生活被战争冲走了，战场上奔跑搏命的不是一个个灵魂，只是一具具肉体。</p><p>无论是小春还是扉间，他们的对话也已经不具有任何实意，平日的调侃和打趣在当下看来，都无比生硬。因为他们被生活甩了出去，甩在了焦黑的战壕里，没有世俗喜剧的基础，谁又能高傲地俯视着血肉横飞的战场，说这是一出人类自酿的闹剧？</p><p>所以，当扉间和小春赤裸相对时，他们才感受到对方的情绪和痛苦，小春的肉体是颤抖的、恐惧的、不断呐喊咆哮的，扉间的身体是疲惫的，沉重的，始终强撑透支的。肉体不会撒谎，两具破败的躯壳在互相给予安慰，对方的每一次喘息和呻吟，都是被战争撞击的灵魂在发出求救。即将到来的胜利并没有为他们带来希望与欣喜，而是隐隐作痛的创伤，那创伤促使他们不断索取，不断进入，不断向自以为是尽头的对方靠近，在结合的那一瞬间，他们比以往任何时候都要紧密，他们不知道，是战争的残暴让爱情舞出了如莎乐美般血腥、极致的七层纱，还是爱情的罗曼蒂克使战争如同一场寻情逐爱的高傲围猎。关于超越死亡的神秘，人们只需要考虑爱情。</p><p>他们互相注视着对方，耳边是那遥远的神秘和泥土中死尸的翻动声，在那沉闷的白色破晓即将流进黑暗窒息的帐篷那刻，小春将她的泪水流到了扉间渗血的腹部上，而扉间在最后时刻，没有抽身离开，而是留在了小春的体内，他吻着满面泪水的小春，咬破了她的唇角，并将那血丝轻轻舔去。</p><p>“也许，日后您闻到血的味道，便会想起我，这是气味记忆。”小春边说边起身，然后依靠着扉间帮助穿好了衣服。在他临走前，依依不舍地拉了拉扉间的手腕。</p><p>“您不要太累了，也不要轻易受伤。”对于小春来说，她相信扉间的强大实力，便只能如此关怀。</p><p>“别担心，一切都快结束了，这段时间你不要硬来，任何行动都别再动用你这右臂，记住了吗？”</p><p>战争升华了爱情，小春望着扉间的背影，却仿佛穿越了几个时空，那些昨日的旧梦和今日的欢爱都被那个远去的背影带去了未来，个体在生死面前让位了，她所注视的不再是自己水中的倒影，而是一个实体化的背影，她不再是一个人最孤独的流放与死亡，而是一生最漫长的告别与守丧。</p><p>六月的这个早晨，小春面对着远处宁静的流火，没有夜晚那般震慑人心，白日将所有的颜色淡化、稀释，包括那些从她手中康复或者死去的生命，此时已经合筑成身边那坑坑洼洼的焦黑骨堆，如同风化的雕塑，迎风屹立。这是她第一次上战场，也是最后一次，可是这些场景与肉体将伴随她一生。</p><p>五天后，水影与土影同归于尽，如小春所讽刺那般，他们在生命尽头相互认定对方是自己一生的对手，并且怀着期望迎来死亡的结局，这是强者的历史，战斗的罗曼史，生死不过是往来之间，脩然而已。而那些时代累积的仇恨并非出自影们的死亡，而是雾隐与岩隐的普通人永恒的战争后遗症，强者选择宽宥，弱者背负创伤，死守着对逝者的祭奠。他们都是历史的看客，却被迫拿起了屠刀，战争的目的？权力是什么？国家是什么？那是历史的强者们在下一盘棋，游戏而已。</p><p>小春看见了，却选择沉默。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十三）</p><p>在最热的七月来临时，因为云隐内部分歧，火之国与雷之国的战争结束了。但几乎所有人都在战争的重锤过后，依然趴在地上，无法起身。如若人类的灵肉真如柏拉图所言，身体的死亡是对灵魂的解放，正是身体的欲望和需求导致了尘世间的苦难与罪恶，食物、性、名利等——同牲畜一样低等任性，并不断导致疯狂的残杀，那么在战后余韵里的身体，便是真正意义上的灵肉对立，身体承受着身体的罪恶与苦果，可那些还不能借由死亡脱离肉体的灵魂，已经枯槁、腐化，永远丧失了生机和救赎的可能性。</p><p>战争的历史摧毁了身体，战后的权力则负责锻造一个个将被投入生产活动的新身体，于是忍者们又被卷入政治、经济领域。辩证来看，正是这种不留喘息的权力运转，让人们急于拿起铁锹重建家园，而非瘫倒在大地之上，再也无法凭借自己的力量重新站起。可另一方面，无论是忍者还是平民的身体，“权力关系总是直接控制它、干预它，给它打上标记，训练它、折磨它，强迫它完成某些任务、表现某些仪式和发出某些信号。①”于是，在那个难耐的酷暑，忍者们每天都有定量的次等级任务，即由火影及上层派发的修缮、重建、安抚任务，既不浪费内部生产力，也能在战后忍者数量急剧减少时，减少死亡率过高的B级以上任务。也正是由于推辞了许多火之国大名等贵族的雇佣与任务，那些使臣们甚至提出向木叶投以重金，希望将忍者从经济生产中解放出来。</p><p>战后工作安排细碎而又繁杂，每一项制度都是权力技术的尝试，除此之外，最为重要的便是与其他各国的关系。结盟指日可待，但结盟所牵涉的利益关系却是一门博弈知识。</p><p>那段时间，小春比战中更为忙碌，她既要领取定额任务，又要帮助扉间处理如山的文件与公务，两人几乎没有时间去聊一些无关紧要的生活化问题。在这颠倒日夜的工作中，小春的右臂在手术治疗后，已经与以前无碍，而扉间因战斗几乎耗尽的身体却还未来得及休息调养。</p><p>“再这么下去，您将成为第一个累死在办公室的火影。”</p><p>“等和云隐的结盟事务结束后，我自然会休息的。以前和宇智波对抗时，精力消耗和疲惫程度可比现今更甚。”</p><p>“那时候您才二十岁，现在都已经不惑之龄了。您真不考虑考虑让猴子先来帮把手？反正他早晚都得接手。”</p><p>“他还有别的任务，大名那边也需要斡旋，而且在这方面，你做得要比他好。”</p><p>小春看着连轴转的扉间，以及他眼睛里的红血丝。那支握笔的手骨节分明，竟然连手都瘦了，也不知道这段时间他将自己熬成了什么样。小春又心疼又心酸，可此人却是相当固执，并且还有他自己的道理，理性劝说根本无果。</p><p>“老师，我都饿瘦了，您就这么养女儿的？”</p><p>扉间忍不住笑了笑，抬起头打量着眼前的小春，确实比去年瘦多了。“你倒学会恃宠而骄了。”</p><p>“这是人类的弊病，我向来是尽力避免，但是老师总是有意用糖衣炮弹挑战我的底线，动摇我的思想，我也只好顺杆子往上爬。”</p><p>“等我手头这点工作做完，想吃什么我带你去吃。”</p><p>对于小春而言，她也确实正在爱情的蜜罐里迷失了自我，扉间说得没错，她无法与爱情割席，前半生的经历让她不相信爱，不依靠爱而成就自我，她在人类情感里怀才不遇，她拒绝与爱对话，是标举着永远流放沉沦的无爱论者，但却从未真正体会过爱的滋味，当她发现她对扉间除了性欲之外，还有着无法割舍的情愫，而这样的情愫与孺慕之情无关时，她便缴械了。</p><p>如今她所唯一坚守的便是为人妻为人母的底线，这一身份底线就好比她将心牢的钥匙永远交给了丈夫和世俗，她不得不承认扉间会是个好丈夫，但她终不是好妻子，并且她会被世俗提出要求，她必将承担曾经被她弃如敝履的责任与义务。所谓被人歌颂的大地之母，她是紧按着巨大的创口、流着泪喂养这个无限剥削她的父权社会，她要嫁的不是扉间，而是扉间身后的一切——他的身份、他的权力、他的家人、他的追随者、他的敌对者、他的村子……在那时，她才是完全失去了自我。婚姻并不是爱情的最终归宿，在小春为爱情沦陷时，她总是担心自己有一天将心甘情愿地背负起婚姻的十字架。难道说，扉间会不知道她所恐惧的？正是因为他知道，所以他给她时间，并且胜券在握。</p><p>从历史来看，无论是木叶正史，或是小春秘史，她都应该庆幸在她还未做好选择之前，便已经有人将她的道路铺就，她还未将自己完全交付，她还有拿回自己灵魂和身体的可能性，即便在很久以后，她时常感到悔恨、孤独和死寂的虚无，时常在深夜一个人蜷缩在一张双人大床上，像一条濒死的鱼，拼命呼吸，却终究干枯在一个人的海岸上，永远怀念、守丧着爱情的樱桃园。</p><p>结盟事项很快就达成了一致，在八月的最后一天，扉间带着他的火影精锐护卫队抵达了雷之国，而第二天是小春的生日——二十岁的生日。在她十九岁时，得到了一件由爱人赠送的和服，而在二十岁时，得到的却是命运将爱人永远带离她余下的生命。</p><p>一切就那般猝不及防地发生了，在和谈的最后关头，云隐的金角银角突然叛变，以六道忍具杀死了二代目雷影，并且重创了扉间。</p><p>寡不敌众，且在对方领地，扉间立即决定带着六人突出重围，兵分两路，撤回火之国。日斩和团藏、秋道取风一路，扉间带着炎、小春和宇智波镜。刚开始金角银角两人带领一小队合力追击扉间等人，替日斩他们分散了云隐的主要兵力，但只要有一方能撤回国境，便有被支援的可能性。</p><p>但随着身后敌人数量和攻击的增加，他们逃跑的速度越来越慢，等到日斩那路也遭到伏击，不得不与扉间他们汇合时，七人已经被完全包围了。</p><p>出动的是云隐精锐部队的所有成员，此次伏击他们志在必得。</p><p>当他们暂时停止撤退，转而商议突围的策略时，小春便知道，要么全军覆没，要么一人牺牲，牺牲的那人，她用脚指头想都知道会是谁。所以无论是扉间的分析，还是取风、炎的担忧，小春始终坚持七人一起突围，哪怕是孤注一掷。</p><p>但她知道，无论何时，忍者都是选择最大利益和最优方案，其中残酷之处在于，无论这个最优方案是牺牲女性的身体还是牺牲火影的生命，只要他们的忍道依然被坚守，火之意志依然能被托付，那么便可以慷慨赴死。所以当取风问出是谁要做那个诱敌之人，而作为火影的扉间却始终沉默时，小春已经看到了他们的未来。</p><p>这不过是一个测试，一个日斩和团藏的测试，一个在护卫队内部早已被预定好的进阶测试。她从来无法干预他的决策，也从未成功劝服过扉间，她是他的学生，所有技能、忍术、知识、思想都由他传授，她如何以理性和智慧征服他的选择和决策？她向来只能以对方给予的爱情来要挟、劝慰。这本身便是不对等的，就像此时此刻，她无法用任何非理性的情感去挽留劝说，她痴痴地注视着他严肃的神情，双手紧握，那指甲几乎把她的手心划破，可这次，他始终未曾转过头看她一眼。</p><p>在人类史上，非理性究竟要为理性让路多少次？个体的情感、意志究竟要为大局观念、整体利益屈服多少次？如若这些牺牲的英雄有心，就该回头看看那些为他们伤透心的家人和朋友，他们的光环荣誉一如那正午的白日，几乎刺瞎了家人朋友的眼睛，群体为他们歌唱的颂歌，将他们的名字刻在纪念碑上，便是再一次暴力吮吸着家属的血泪。在生死的天平上，他们失去了情感的重量，任由他人诉说，大义将宽宥一切死亡与不甘。</p><p>不出所料，是日斩胜出了，他通过了老师给他最后的考验，从明日起，他就是第三代火影！</p><p>扉间最后的话语与嘱托，小春一句也没有听进去，不过都是旧日他对她教导的另一种叙述。但如果，现在她以他的爱人，甚至是以他的妻子这一身份恳求他留下，他还会是这般神情吗？小春无法确定，扉间的目光一直落在日斩和团藏身上，儿女情长已经被他自己放弃了。小春仰视着扉间的侧影，只要一眼，只要他低下头向她注视一眼，她便什么也不顾，哪怕当着护卫队同期的面前，当着逐渐逼近的云隐追兵面前，当着生与死、长与幼、尊与卑、德与情的对立之下，她会求他、吻他，要么挽留他共生，要么与他一起留下赴死。</p><p>但扉间没有，并且也拒绝了任何人留下的可能性，他保护的是木叶的未来，是护卫队所有人，而不是转寝小春一人。</p><p>他背向他们，伟岸的身躯一如南贺川的雕像，这是扉间留在历史中最后的身影，就如以往任何时刻，他都会把木叶护在身后。小春看着他最后的身形，落下泪来，她知道，这一次，她没有任何恃宠而骄的资本。她在这一刻，才明白男女之爱无法沟通的本质所在，或者说，她与扉间这段爱情的不对等之处，表面看来，扉间深爱着她，宠爱着她，并且无限包容她，给予她最大的尊重与认可，可那只是基于与扉间生命同等重量并且本质相像的人世之爱，于他而言，既然确定人的生命有限，能力有限，智慧有限，那么在爱情中更应珍惜短暂有限的情感与爱人，此生错过便是永恒。历史向来喜欢玩弄物是人非的把戏，而爱人如物的温度也只有在他们相爱时才有意义，于是他渴望爱，但并不强求，他珍惜爱，但明了爱非永恒。于是，他会像爱自己生命一般爱着小春，但对于超越个体生命的存在，他不会感性地用历时对抗历史。从他决定赴死那刻，那个与个体爱情有关的扉间便离去了，留下的只有二代目火影千手扉间。</p><p>而对于小春，从她跟着护卫队转身离去的那刻，她便知道，她已经完全被俘获了，她将用一生去祭奠这份不为人知的爱情，这将是一次殉情和再生的仪式，她渴望追随赴死的爱人，却无能为他献出生命，只能将她这一生最为宝贵最为重要的东西赠与他，那便是爱的信仰。</p><p>身后的人离她越来越远，国境线越来越近，雷之国的高大树木渐渐稀少了起来，她仰起头，望着树叶缝隙间漂泊的云丝和青蓝的苍穹，一切都被枝叶撕裂隔开，那是投向死亡与天国的眼睛，久久地滞留在不断远去，追寻扉间而去的云丝，她无法再前进了。她知道他还在苦战，他还没有死。只要她还能感知到他生命的存在，她便无法将自己杀死，无法放下一切独为他守丧。她被生与死活生生地撕扯着，她还抱有不切实际的希望，他活着，他还有可能活下来，于是时间延缓了，她被时间处刑，她的灵魂被放在火上慢慢炙烤，她的肉体被生死的界限拉扯，小春忽然从体内涌起一口热血，终于吐在了脚下那朵娇嫩的草叶上。</p><p>扉间啊扉间，请你立刻死去吧，小春紧紧按着自己的胸口，再也无法承受这般痛苦。</p><p>等到他们快要抵达国境线时，有云隐的奇袭部队追了上来，并非金角银角，证明此二人要么已被杀死，要么还在与老师战斗，而这一次是宇智波镜与秋道取风选择留下来殊死拼搏，最终相继倒在了这片土地上。</p><p>当日斩、团藏、炎、小春四人离开雷之国，又穿过两个小国家的国境线，进入火之国边境后，已是九月二日的早晨，他们浑身是血，疲惫不堪，除了小春以外，三人情绪低落甚至有些不知所措。现在他们终于安全了，回到村子后，迎接他们的将是由四位青年联手开创的新时代，他们站在了权力顶层，也将一生为了今日获得的权力而肝脑涂地。</p><p>也是在九月一日的最后一刻，小春生日结束前的最后时辰，一股神秘力量从远方传来，小春知道，千手扉间终于力竭而亡，并且带走了十九岁的小春。而在他的生命尽头，挂念的不是木叶和火之意志，而是在一片温暖里，依稀看到了那个身穿那件紫色无袖棉麻长裙的小姑娘，她怀里抱着一本厚重的《实践哲学史》，笑意盈盈地向他走来，温柔地唤了他一声“老师”。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①出自福柯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（十四）</p><p>在文学语境中，有一观念名为“物哀”，简单来说，“是一种真情流露，人心在接触外部世界时，触景生情，感悟生情，心为之所动，有所感触，这时候自然涌出的情感。”换言之，在时间观上，物哀是常常与恋旧为一体两面，此物所唤起的情思由主体的经历、记忆、思想所决定，而这些精神领域的产物都是此刻并非此刻，此刻已是过去的河流。所以，有人恋旧，他会躲在时间里，不断惆怅地追忆三十年前的月亮与昔日旧梦；而有一些人，他会滞留在空间中，永远怀恋着已被新生活的钢筋水泥所取代的旧世纪樱桃园；而还有一种人，她躲在了身体里。</p><p>在扉间去世不久后，小春才察觉自己已经好几个月没来月事，在想到战中受伤，扉间来看她的那个夜晚，她几乎是欣喜若狂地以为这是留给她最后的惦念。一个生命，一个可以让她永远纪念着那段私密爱情的生命，这是那个人在这个尘世留下最后活的气息。自此，她将会像所有母亲那般，孩子将是她生命的最终意义，也是她灵魂的最后归宿，在想到那个孩子会有一半像他时，小春甚至觉得他还没死，就好像在她的身边，在她的身体内。</p><p>当然，如果她不是医疗忍者，也许她会怀着这样重生的欣喜多坚持些时日，可事实上，什么都没有发生，不过是她过于紧张压抑的精神所导致的延迟。那次两人都难以自持的意外也不过是一场痛苦与激情并存的性事罢了，她或许该明白，如若在她的体内真正孕育着一个生命，有着强大感知力的扉间怎么会不知道，或者如若真有那么一个生命，她不确定扉间是否还会毅然决然地以火影身份去赴死，或许还是会的，这就是他们无解的爱情，只要他还是千手扉间，他的历史就不可改变。小春在意识到这一点后，她甚至不知道自己如今的念念不忘与自我折磨还有什么意义，扉间早就劝慰过她，此生错过便是永恒，恋人如物的温度总会冰冷，总会独立于主体的情感之外，如尘埃般，与他们再也无关。她与扉间的缘分便是这么短暂，随着一方的死亡，便也尽了。</p><p>从欣喜到失望，小春只感觉到扉间离她生命越来越远，甚至已经完全消失，回首望去，从她十岁与扉间相遇，如今也不过十年，可她这一半的人生却完全否定了二十年的生命，他完全参与到她的成长中。对于小春而言，她无法将扉间从她的生命、思想、身体中抽离，他们已经血肉相连，她身体上的每一寸肌肤都曾被他抚摸亲吻，她胸部的发育与形状大小离不开扉间的亲吻和揉捏，甚至她的快感等一切结构性的刺激都是由他发现并且熟练运用到每次性事中，他留下的痕迹比腹部的那条疤痕还要深重，可以说，如今的小春就是被扉间的意志、观念、身体所完全构筑塑造而成。</p><p>可这样的身体和这样的精神，现在被断绝，被搁浅，它们一声不吭地就这样流走。几近窒息的小春再次被汹涌的情感摧垮，她几乎不得不选择欲望以自救，证明它们曾经存在过。</p><p>她也曾以为自己会成为那为爱人守丧，抱着贞洁牌匾过一生的寡妇，将自己禁闭在传统监牢中，可实际上，她却仍然是欲望的奴隶，就像安闲自处的头脑中翩然翱翔的片片思绪，始终存在。</p><p>那是一个宇智波少年，她将他按倒在草丛中，急不可耐地亲吻着他，咬破了他的嘴角，气味记忆就这样重现了，那个破晓前的至暗时刻，他沉重的叹息，粗糙的双手，甚至还有那隐约的血腥与汗水味道，他额角的汗水顺着他的发丝掉落在她的胸上，他不断动作，然后向里用力一推，她在睁开眼的那一刻，感受到了那股热流，如沙漠里的一汪水滩，被炙烤着，那是生命之水，那也是唯一一次……小春痛苦地将自己从回忆中拉了出来，看着少年的墨发黑眸，这是他所一直忌惮和警惕的宇智波，是他意志的对立面，于是，这就是他了。想到这里，她便超脱万物，扔掉一切，他们结合了。</p><p>也只有此，每当小春感受到扉间正在离她而去，她便继续被她放弃的狩猎行动。而这次，她完全是无法自拔的自毁倾向，她记不得那些人的脸和身份，甚至不在乎那些人的体态和性趣，她的快感不再依靠对方的行动与技巧，她早已经灵肉对立，她的灵魂在帮她的肉体寻找过去的快乐。也只有体验当下的快感，她才能得到永恒的过去，历史将如一个怪圈，她不停地奔跑旋转，最终不断重复，回到原点。她知道，但她从未想过逃离这个怪圈，只要她还活着，活得足够久，她便能不知疲惫地重复过去。</p><p>而第一个发现她的不对劲，是水户门炎。</p><p>他在一个浓重的暮色里，穿戴整齐并且提了一袋深红色的樱桃前来拜访小春，当时小春正好刚刚完成了当天的狩猎活动。</p><p>“小春，你还没有放下老师吗？”</p><p>这对于小春而言，无疑是一个温柔的霹雳，她与扉间并非是完全不为人知，他们或许早都被有心人注意到了，这段情事被部分曝光意味着她不再是一个人的守丧，而是被知情人注视、同情甚至恶意猜测的自毁性守丧。可在当下，面对着炎，她却觉得亲切温暖，仿佛一切压在心底难以言说的苦痛终于可以用声音、话语宣泄出来，表达得当的话，是可以稍许缓解她内心的郁闷焦躁。于是，小春不再有意隐瞒，而是洗了他带来的樱桃，将一颗颗红色的泪珠摆在一个玻璃盘上，坐在床边吃起了樱桃，很甜。</p><p>“你什么时候发现的？他们都知道了吗？”</p><p>“我想，应该只有我知道，你和老师的性子是不太容易让人发现反常的情感。我第一次有所怀疑是你们之间的肢体交流，过于自然和熟悉，如果不是常年生活在一起的家人，那么就是有过长期的身体亲密接触的恋人，是恋人吧？希望我没有唐突，当然因为毕竟是从小带你长大的老师，我也不过是怀疑，但是雷之国那次，老师对你的有意躲避，以及你当时因情绪激动而吐血，这些都太过反常，也许大家会因为当时的紧急情况而疏忽，可是联系到你现如今的精神状态和接连不断的纵欲，我便肯定了你与老师之间发生过什么。”</p><p>小春吐出了一颗樱桃核，痴痴地望着炎，然后是长久的沉默，两人对坐在黑暗中，谁也没有任何动作与强烈喘息，直到楼上有人搬动椅子发出了“吱啦”声，小春才回过神来，她将樱桃核扔进桌上的垃圾桶里，长长地叹了口气。</p><p>“我和老师，如你所想，可现在说这些也没有意义了。”</p><p>“我并非是想揭开你和老师的那层关系，那对谁都没有好处，我只是想劝说你从过去走出来。猴子刚成为火影不久，他需要我们的帮助，这也是老师的愿望，我知道这么说，你肯定不爱听，但是这确实是你我现在需要的思维与言语。”</p><p>“炎，你觉得如果老师看到我现在这样会说什么呢？”</p><p>“他会告诉你，耽于欲望和情感的女人是不配得到权力的，或者说，现在的你和曾经你所抵触的传统女性没有任何区别，甚至你比她们做得更次，水户大人她有孩子有后代，有永远的初代目夫人身份，她可以依靠着爱与责任度过余生，可小春，对于你，你愿意一无所有，怀抱离丧至死吗？”</p><p>“他不会这么说得。以前是我太自大了，对那些被爱情折磨的女人少了些许感性的共情，总以为理性控制可以战胜一切非理性失控，可你必须明白，不，是全人类都应明白，我们颠扑不灭的悲剧性在于，我们以为能用理性、秩序、道德、知识等种种解决一切矛盾，主宰自己的人生，掌控人类的命运，可以用智慧解释世界，殊不知，文明的秩序扼杀了人本有的天性，当压抑感性欲望的理性欲望力量越强大，人的天性反抗得越为激烈，直到它们喷薄而出，嘲弄着我们可怜的人的尊严，于是欲望的反面便成了毁灭，我们以为自己是挖井人，以俯视目光打量着茫茫大地和芸芸众生，其实我们只是造井观天的可怜生物，在无限悖论中重复着挣扎的姿态。”</p><p>“那么，你的立场便是可怜如你一般的芸芸众生吗？你共情到他们的悲剧，所以放任所有非理性毁灭你自己吗？”</p><p>“我有这么想过，并且也一直因此而痛苦不堪，但在老师还在世时，我已经不把自己看做众生的一部分了，有个成语是杀鸡儆猴，这是一种权力结构，曾经作为一个权力局外人或者说看客，我看了太多鸡被杀死的惨况，并且始终代入那只鸡的视角看待权力对我们的宰杀，可是除了给我带来精神分裂和质疑愤怒之外，并没有革命性的改变，于是我麻木了，我成了那只猴，一定的权力保证了我的地位和尊严，但不足以让人畏惧和膜拜，而现在，你来找我，是希望我成为那个杀鸡儆猴的人，不是吗？你看，我什么都知道，可是我需要时间，并且我也不觉得我的欲望和守丧会损害到我们的权力，你大可放心，我有群己权界的分寸。”</p><p>“那么，在此期间，我有什么可以帮你的吗？不出意外的话，我们两个还需要合作很久，我希望你能多分点信任给我。”</p><p>“那不如，听听我和老师的故事吧，然后考虑到你背负着我的秘密，并且这段感情也不再有着私语性和由个体编排的崇高性，它便能被我慢慢放下了，冒犯我的爱情，将它解构、误读、戏仿，拉下神坛，谁还能说这是一出悲剧？”</p><p>于是，小春在一颗接着一颗的樱桃下，开始了她的叙述，用着最穿凿、最污秽、最不近人情的语句，她一边向炎重述扉间和她昔日的对话，一边做着理论分析和阐述，揭开层层面纱，她不断玷污着扉间对她的爱，不断证明爱的本质是自恋与物恋，她描述着扉间的身体，就如同描述雨后泥泞的道路，不带一丝迷恋，被她的语言踩在脚底，发出欲望的气味，而对于炎来说，这是一种双重欲望的叙述关系，沉浸在自我亵渎的情欲的小春，她和扉间曾经的性事便如一只欲望的铁钩不断引诱着炎，而面对此时此刻满口污言秽语却风情万种的小春，这蠢蠢欲动的欲望更是不断喷张。</p><p>当叙述结束后，小春获得了再生，可炎却被同等的欲望与痛苦所淹没，他学着她的哲学语句帮她派遣物哀的情绪，却被自己的生理本能折磨掌控，最后，他终于向她提出：“如果你想做的话，我可以帮你。”多么虚伪的男人，小春吃完了最后一颗樱桃，舔舔嘴角，擦了擦手，天知道这样动作和神情的小春，对于炎来说就是曾经日思夜想却始终无法迈出心坎的神女。</p><p>“我很感谢你今夜的到访和陪伴，但是这件事，不行，我已经被你拉上岸了，不能再掉落下去，更何况，你也说了，今后我们是权力的共同体，这一步我们不能突破，我很抱歉。”</p><p>“又有什么关系呢？反正你也被那么多人上过。”</p><p>小春有些气愤又有些好笑地看着他，最终决定原谅这个因纯情而抱有愚蠢偏见的同伴。</p><p>“日后，你我会参与到村子的所有决策，辅佐日斩，与团藏他们形成三足鼎立，相互牵制，但只有我们是不分彼此，互相注视，直到权力更迭被人推翻，而性关系的发生将制约你对我的信任和占有欲，一想到日后我们的商议和争执需要在床上进行，你不觉得可笑吗？炎，你是识大体的人，不要被情欲所影响，这是我的经验教训。”</p><p>小春将所有樱桃核都倒进垃圾袋，然后递给将要转身离去的炎。</p><p>多么神奇的夜晚，他们竟然互相说服，并且达成一致。当然，也正因此，未来的两只老王八才得以配合默契，他们永远也不会跨出这一步，就像今夜一样，在黑暗中对坐着，他们都被权力救赎了，这也是扉间留给他们最后的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（尾声）</p><p>木叶三十六年，绳树死在了第二次忍界大战，战争结束后，千手柱间的后代便只剩下纲手一人，于是千手一族开始蠢蠢欲动，族内的长老团们不断向三代火影及其高层施压，危机感并未让他们收敛野心，反而欲望扩张，以此想借机重振千手一族的荣誉，夺回被火影换位所稀释的权力。</p><p>那天三代目火影——猿飞日斩，“根”的领导者——志村团藏，以及两位木叶高层水户门炎与转寝小春通过一次秘密会议，决定颁布解散未有血继限界家族的政令，以团结和整合忍者与战后四散的平民之间的关系，并且保护木叶忍者家族的血继限界不被外流。</p><p>解散的家族多是木叶建设期前来联盟的小家族，除此之外，其政策意有所指的便是建立木叶的千手一族。可以说，这一做法引起了千手的众怒，纷纷联名表示抗议，并积极争取纲手站在家族立场表示反对。而在此之前，作为三代目的学生，纲手已作出表态。为了远离纷争，便以战后需要调养身体和精神的理由而离村。而对于柱间的遗孀，因是九尾人柱力的缘故，他们不敢轻易冒犯。</p><p>于是，千手被置于一个尴尬的境地，自从二代目去世后，族内再未有像千手柱间和千手扉间等实力忍者的诞生，从战力来看，他们与平民出身的忍者无任何差别，从权力分割角度出发，无论是宇智波、日向等依靠优秀瞳力的古老家族，还是猿飞一族及其以下的猪鹿蝶秘术三族，他们对于千手站在功劳簿上吃旧本的自大行为早有所不满。所谓千手的反对声有多强烈，几大家族抱团支持政策推行的声音便有多高昂。</p><p>于是当日，几位在族内有相当声望的千手长老摆出了未有木遁秘术和血继限界的扉间之例来为自己争取权益，却被转寝小春讽刺道：“等你们再有第二个扉间时，那时候倒也不用再费力争取这冠以族名的权益，大可让他来当火影，我们四人也必定俯首迎他上台。”</p><p>长老们又摆出木叶乃千手所创，不可忘本，三代目拿起他的烟斗，在桌上轻轻敲了敲，“既然说道二代目大人，我想他培养我、炎和小春三人，而不是从千手族内选择年青有潜力的孩子，不是很能说明问题吗？他并不想将火影这一位置垄断在族内，我们木叶之所以如此强大，村民如此相亲相爱，正是因为我们不搞权力世袭这一套，所有人都有机会凭借自己的实力成为火影，我想这不仅是二代目和初代目所愿意看到的景象，更是我们这些高层为之努力的方向。”</p><p>水户门炎继续补充，“只是失去了千手的名号而已，并未没收你们的族地，大可选择继续群居，这和你们以前的生活并未有太大区别，而且想必族内年轻人是很乐见的，不用像宇智波和日向他们为了保证血缘需要族内通婚，我们应该鼓励年轻人跨出家族这一小家，走进村子自由选择。不过，千手族徽我们是要取缔的，也是一视同仁嘛。”</p><p>心有动摇的长老们准备倚老卖老，为他们自己争取一些权力时，却被团藏强硬地拒绝了，在实力决定一切的现实条件下，这些长老只能低他们一头，灰溜溜地回去准备重新谋划。</p><p>“幸好老师没有孩子，不然这将是他们最大的砝码。”</p><p>“那可不一定，万一这孩子实力平庸，难道我们四个人还要为他垂帘听政吗？”</p><p>“不过为他安排一个看起来尊贵的职务倒也不是不行。”</p><p>“可以了，历史没有如果，与其在这里议论那个假想的孩子，不如好好考虑怎么把千手安抚好。”转寝小春起身准备离开，临走前看了看三代目，忍不住问道，“日斩，你那儿子是被选为大名的守护忍十二士了吗？”</p><p>日斩点头承认。</p><p>“这倒也是个尊贵的职务呢，不过，我倒觉得他担任这个职务有些德不配位。你可以好好培养阿斯玛，我昨天还看见几个精英上忍带着他玩忍者游戏，是个相当聪明的小鬼来着。”</p><p>“小春你真的是每次都话外有话啊。”</p><p>“倒也不至于，毕竟我们四人是共同体。”</p><p>水户门炎也跟着转寝小春离开了火影办公室，在路上，他忍不住问身边这个四十多岁的女人，“我很奇怪，你竟然支持解散千手，我以为你会……”</p><p>“我会什么？我会因为某个人而保护千手？我可从来没有爱屋及乌的倾向，更何况，这个世上，不会再有第二个千手扉间了，何必让愚昧无知的后人玷污他们的历史功绩呢。”</p><p>炎没再说话，深感自己刚刚问了多么愚蠢的问题，正如小春所说，他们早已经是共同体了，集团权力早已经将他们私人的喜怒哀乐泯灭掉了，他们一生都是木叶的化身、傀儡。他们深化着火之意志，并且深谙这一思想系统的欺骗性，提出最绝对声明的忍者哲学却最容易陷入易于察觉的自我欺骗，正如木叶不是外在的，它仅仅存在于以火影为中心的高层的头脑里，那是集体性的，也是不朽的。如果在此处援引他们的老师千手扉间的话，那便是：相信能够征服世界的人，正是知道那是不可能的人。</p><p>“小春你这件和服真好看，显年轻，我倒记得你以前很少穿和服的。”这是他们在路上遇到三代目夫人琵琶湖时，她对转寝小春所说的话。</p><p>“长了年岁，便也能穿以前所不能穿之衣，做以前所不能做之事，说以前所不能说之话。”转寝小春用手一遍遍抚摸着她的颈纹，抬起头来，看向远处的火影岩。而那些迎光而来的行人，穿梭在被光线所模糊虚化的身影间，竟在那个瘦弱女人的面庞上，看到她无比清晰的宁静与平和。</p><p>“但爱这个字——这个字在逐渐变暗，变得沉重和摇摆不定，并开始侵蚀。”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（跋）</p><p>在《转寝小春秘史》第一次出版后，笔者遭受了一定的舆论暴力，并且收到了由高层发出的警告函，不得已，只能将手稿交给了笔者的一位忍者朋友，此处不便透露其真实姓名。便转而出国躲避风头。待第四次忍界大战结束后，笔者结束了长达五年的国外流浪生活，并且在新政权来临时，本书得以再版发行。然，在这短短的五年，笔者心境已非往日，自来也大人的过世几乎中断了我的写作生涯，殃及全人类的战争使笔者身心重创。返乡后，那沉重的怀乡病又让我难以提笔，只好再次翻阅旧日的手稿来找回昔日的灵感，可此时呈现于面前的不是曾经稚嫩的笔墨与思想，而是一个年青人未被摧残的乌托邦式希望，并且将永远失去，永远缅怀。</p><p>情色小说，向来是正统社会的禁忌所在，长久以来，它们就如同一股情感的涌流不断推动着我将那隐隐的不满与愤懑宣泄出来，情色小说于我而言，是个诱惑，是理性与非理性的博弈。正如在本书最后一章中小春与炎的对话所陈述的那般，这是我们普遍性的困境，人无法摆脱非理性欲望的存在，并且因非理性的浩渺深远而成为自由的精神存在，这也是文学的价值所在，所谓理性，是福柯所讽刺的“那些关于盲目愚蠢的虚浮意象就是这个世界的伟大科学”，是培根阐述的四种“假象”，理性是我们的自凿之井，却在历史中与信仰为伴，指向人类文明探寻真实的路径，在此基础上，理性的界限何在？我们如何以理性界定解释非理性？理性是否能渡人到智慧的彼岸？</p><p>很可惜，本书也未能给出答案，只好抛砖引玉，希望我们的读者自行感悟。</p><p>但正如亨利米勒说过，如果你连性都不能面对，如何面对更加血淋淋的自我？虽然在这和平之下，我们已经逐渐接受过去所不能接受之物，可是人们的观念却滞留在旧日。一个不敢于冒犯神话与正统的忍村，必定是悲剧的，那里的女人也必定是在人造的伦理苍穹之下互相侮辱损害，我们同为女性，不能做这个父权社会的同谋。小春并不是一个女人，她代表了千千万万个女人，或许有人比她幸运，有人比她悲惨，有人比她贞洁，有人比她放荡，有人比她高尚，有人比她低贱，可无论如何，她是伟大的，并且具有普遍性，她最大的价值便是挑战了父权强加给女人的价值：性与生育。让我们也原谅她身体力行的极端行为，请将此理解为一个想要平等的底层集团，必定不会采取温和的改良与协商，他们只有强大的武装力量，报以彻底的革命决心，才能拿回被稀释一半的平等权。</p><p>而此次再版，为了不影响读者的阅读体验，加之题目正名文采缺缺，于是我删去了第一版的目录，但听取我一位忍者朋友建议，考虑到作品的完整性，遂将原始目录附于后文，以作参考：</p><p>（一）母亲与童年</p><p>（二）初潮与发育</p><p>（三）他恋与春梦</p><p>（四）Masturbation与暗恋</p><p>（五）初吻与初恋</p><p>（六）忍妓与解离</p><p>（七）成长与初夜</p><p>（八）性趣与权力</p><p>（九）羊脂球悲剧</p><p>（十）禁欲与重圆</p><p>（十一）恋爱与婚姻</p><p>（十二）战争与肉体</p><p>（十三）爱情与死亡</p><p>（十四）离丧与再生</p><p>（十五）尾声</p><p>                    ——写于木叶六十四年短册街</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>